


The Rose Tattoo

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Bathroom makeouts, Comfort, Cuddling, Dates, Flavored Chapstick, Florist Matsukawa, Flowers, Kissing, Lots of flowers, M/M, Motorcycle ride, Non-binary Hanamaki, Other, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Hanamaki, Tattooed and Pierced Hanamaki, fancy dinner date, flower shop, flower tattoos, minor argument, movie date, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: A tattoo parlor opens up next-door, bringing the very talented tattoo artist, Hanamaki, into Matsukawa's quiet neighborhood. They frequent his little flower shop looking for flowers to reference, but little did he know that he was their real goal.





	The Rose Tattoo

Next door, a new tattoo shop was scheduled to open up and Matsukawa didn’t know how to feel about it. This particular street never had a lot of traffic and the shops surrounding his tended to change hands frequently. The reason his flower shop stayed in business was partially due to one almost insufferably handsome rich friend. That seemingly perfect friend had a tendency to cause huge messes and needed a way to apologize to his boyfriend. The other reason was online sales for customers within delivery range. With those two point of sales, he kept his tiny little flower shop open in this quiet part of town. Other shops were not as lucky.

For the past months, next door showcased a new tattoo shop. They worked on renovations for about a month now and were scheduled to open soon. As he made arrangements, Matsukawa idly thought about going over to check it out. Once it opened, of course. Ever since the shop was announced, he entertained the idea of getting a tattoo. Though, he couldn’t think of what he wanted it to be.

When opening day arrived, he was surprised to see a crowd around the shop. Obviously punks, old and young, with tattoos and metal studs all over their faces stood around outside of the tattoo shop in a messy group. With his height, he easily saw that they were all loitering around the new shop, waiting for something to happen. He walked up to someone hanging on the edge of the crowd.

“Excuse me, what’s the crowd about?” he asked politely, but wagered he knew the answer already.

“Don’t you know? The famous tattoo artist, Hanamaki, runs this store. They are known for their beautiful roses,” the dude excitedly shared. Matsukawa nodded and moved through the crowd to the door of his own shop, excusing himself for every accidental bump. He noted the irony of a famous floral tattoo artist moving in next to his flower shop. Could be destiny, he laughed to himself.

He unlocked the doors and stepped into the flower shop. One of the nice things about working with flower was that it always smelled nice. Walking slowly, he passed the walls of flowers towards the back and hung up his jacket. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be a crowd like this everyday. It ruined his quiet neighborhood. He prepared his shop and flicked on his open sign, not that he was expecting much business anyways.

He sat at the counter on his laptop, reviewing orders and quietly clipping stems for an arrangement. Outside, voices talked and yelled as people came and left, sporting new tattoos and showing them off. He sighed at the commotion.

The day passed slowly, but a few of the people next-door stopped in to look at the flowers and arrangements. Matsukawa smiled and waved, not expecting them to buy anything. They all left empty-handed.

An hour before closing time, his part timer showed up to make the deliveries. Kyoutani was as reliable as he was silent. All Matsukawa had to do was hand him the address list and the boxes and he took care of the rest. The customers always let him know the flowers showed up in perfect condition. Which meant Kyoutani was clearly talented, considering how fast he drove. He also never argued about his paycheck, so Matsukawa assumed he was making some tips as well. It helped that most of Matsukawa’s customers were rich.

After handing off the deliveries, Kyoutani texted Matsukawa, “done”, before going home. He always finished before the shop closed, even when he had ten deliveries to make. Matsukawa secretly hoped he never moved so he wouldn’t have to find someone else.

Closing time arrived soon after and Matsukawa flicked off the open sign. He checked the temperature for the store and water of all the plants. Everything as perfect as ever. When he locked up the shop there was still a large group crowded around the tattoo shop.

He might not be seeing this famous tattoo artists for a while.

He shrugged and quietly walked home.

\----------

The next day mirrored the first. Matsukawa threaded his way between people covered with tattoos to his own shop door and opened up. A few people stopped in but for the rest of the time he filled orders and listened to the radio. His favorite station, that he listened to all the time, was the local classic rock.

The day after, his rich friend visited.

“Man, I could barely make it into this shop with the crowd outside,” a tall handsome brown haired man said as he strolled in.

“It’s been like that ever since that tattoo shop opened up,” he replied, glancing up from the arrangement in front of him. “But why are you here? Got in another fight with your hubby?” His tone was teasing and unsympathetic.

“Oh shut up, Matsukawa.” The man idled around the shop before coming to the counter in defeat. “What do you have for ‘Sorry I crashed your car’?”

“Seriously, Oikawa? How bad is it?” He rolled away from his current order and stood to help his friend. He stretched as he stood, rolling his wide shoulders so that they would loosen up.

Oikawa slumped on the counter, face buried in his hands. “A very large dent on the back of his car, one of the tail lights is out,” he mumbled from behind his hands, peeking out from behind his long slim fingers.

Despite his interest, he refrained from asking any further questions. Matsukawa whistled and walked to the wall of flowers. “Price range?”

“Matsukawa, you know I don't care about that shit, just give me something big.”

He already knew that, but liked to ask anyways. He plucked an assortment of flowers, sticking to blues and purples. “Wrapped or vase?”

“Wrapped, we have too many vases from ordering from you before.”

“One more never hurt anybody,” he half sung.

“Wrapped, Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa smiled to himself as he set the flowers up in a wrap, giving the stems a clip while filling up the wrap as much as he could. This was going to be one large payment.

“Oh right, about that shop next-door. Have you been able to meet the new owners?” Oikawa said, watching him work.

“Not with that crowd. They are there when I arrive and there when I leave. I haven’t had the chance to get over there.”

“Maybe it'll calm down after a week?”

“I can only hope. Here's your sorry bouquet.” Matsukawa gave the flowers a final plastic cover to help them travel and handed it over to Oikawa.

“It’s beautiful. Here’s my card.” Typical of him, not asking how much it was. Matsukawa gladly rang up his order and handed the card back, pushing the receipt towards the distracted man. Oikawa blindly signed it with a flourish, barely making it on the line.

“And that’s it, good luck with your hubby,” Matsukawa teased.

“I don’t need luck with this bouquet. Thanks again Matsukawa. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I’m just doing my job here, man. Stop being so reckless.”

“But if I’m not reckless when will I ever get the chance to see you?”

“You could text me and we could make plans like normal friends,” Matsukawa gave him a pointed look, but he already knew that was not going to happen.

“I'll keep that in mind next time. Bye!” Oikawa left holding the huge bouquet as if it were made of glass. Matsukawa snorted after the door closed. He was only given a few moments rest before some punk banged open his shop door.

“Did you make that bouquet?” they practically yelled.

Matsukawa nodded, confused.

The punk rushed to the counter, “Can you make me a bouquet like that?”

“Like that? I don’t think you want to know how much that cost,” he warned.

“...How.. How much?” they nervously asked.

Matsukawa glanced down at the receipt left by Oikawa. He folded it so that only the order showed and held it up for the punk to see. He saw the blood drain from the punk’s face.

“O...oh… Maybe just a small version then?”

“Still going to be costly. Give me a price range and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Fifty to one hundred dollars?” they said experimentally.

“One moment.” Matsukawa turned to the wall and considered the flowers. That price range gave him plenty to work with, unlike those people coming in asking for ridiculous arrangements for twenty dollars. “What do you need it for?” he probed, hoping to get a better feel for what he was making.

“Uh.. well.. I was going to see if I could get a tattoo of it.” He could hear the nervousness in their voice.

“Couldn’t you just take a picture to show them?”

“They like real life references.”

Matsukawa pulled some different flowers out, placing them into a small arrangement. It was similar to the one he made before but added a few small dark red flowers as well and presented it to the punk. “This good?”

“Oh shit! That’s even better than I thought! How much?” they said, digging into their pockets.

“Seventy.”

“Done!” The punk quickly shelled out the amount in dollar bills, slapping it down on the counter. Matsukawa held out the small bouquet for them.

“Make sure to put them in water as soon as you can and they will last longer with fresh water every day.” He gave his usual spiel about flower care and the punk nodded, but they weren’t listening all that closely.

“Thank you!” they said before leaving.

Matsukawa waved as they left. That definitely was a surprise, but he was happy to help. Turning back to his work, he wondered how the tattoo would turn out.

\----------

The crowd completely disappeared the next week. When Matsukawa saw the empty street as he approached the shop, he was one part relieved and one part surprised. It happened just as he was getting used to the noise.

He started the usual preparations as soon as he entered his shop. Then, as he watered the flowers, he realized he could finally give a proper welcome with the crowd gone. Of course, he would have to make an arrangement first.

But what should he make? He stared at the wall, considering the flowers. Something bright, and hopeful maybe? He pulled out some for a small arrangement and set it up in a vase. He shyed away from making a large one, in case the place closed down after a year. The assembly was quick once he figured out which flowers to use.

With the bouquet done he flipped the open sign off, but didn’t bother locking the shop. The street held no other signs of life, so there was no reason to worry.

He strolled to the shop next door. Their windows were purely decorational and covered with graphic art that mildly clashed together. He looked at the name of the shop, The King’s Rose. Interesting name. The door warned him that they only took appointments but he opened it anyways.

The inside was actually extremely well lit, very clean, and modern looking. A wall separated the front from the back and was painted a very loud pink. It hurt his eyes if he looked at it for too long. All of the walls were covered with pictures of tattoos, either sketches or completed tattoos. Off to the right and left stood coffee tables that held stacks of portfolios. Sleek chairs and couches sat around the tables neatly. In front of the pink wall stood a tall desk, where Matsukawa saw the top of someone’s head.

“Excuse me. Do you have an appointment?” the person at the desk asked as they stood. They looked younger, or maybe they just had a baby face, but their hair hung like black curtains. They looked very unamused, almost tired at Matsukawa’s presence.

“Uh no, I’m from the shop next door. The flower shop,” he started to explain.

“Why are you here then? Forget which shop was yours?” they said dryly.

Before Matsukawa could speak a voice interrupted them. “Kunimi! Don’t be an ass.” From around the corner of the wall, another person appeared.

They were much taller, practically the same height as Matsukawa. The first thing Matsukawa noticed was their bright neon pink hair that stuck up every which way, as if they had just woken up. Their pale skin clearly showed off the tattoos covering their arms and Matsukawa could see the edges of a few peeking from the neck of their graphic tee. There were a few black piercings through their ears and on their face that were accompanied by numerous freckles.

“He doesn't have an appointment though,” Kunimi complained.

The tall punk eyed the flowers in Matsukawa’s hands. He thought he saw a flash of excitement, but they kept looking at him with a slightly bored expression. “What are you here for?”

Matsukawa had nearly forgotten. “Oh, these are for you.” He handed the flowers out towards the pink haired punk.

“For me specifically?” Their eyebrow quirked, and smiled with the corner of their mouth.

“For the shop, like a housewarming gift,” he smiled politely.

They nodded and took the flowers, staring at them.

He had fulfilled his good neighborly duty, now all he wanted to do was leave. “Well, that’s all I came here for, good luck.”

Matsukawa reached for the door but their voice stopped him. “Hold on,” the tall punk said. Matsukawa turned and met their beady eyes. “You were the one who made that arrangement a few days back.”

“Pardon?” What arrangement?

“A few days ago some guy comes in with a bouquet saying he wants it done as a tattoo. You made that bouquet didn’t you?”

Matsukawa barely remembered that but they surprised him. How could they tell it was him? He tried to play it cool. “You have a sharp eye. I’m flattered that you noticed.”

“It’s a beautiful bouquet. Would you mind if I used this for a tattoo?” They held up the one in their hands.

“It’s a gift to your shop, you can do whatever you want with it. Although, I hope it won’t be thrown out.”

The punk walked up to him and held out their hand. “The name’s Hanamaki, I’m the owner of the shop.”

Oh, so this was the famous Hanamaki. Interesting. “I’m Matsukawa, I’m the owner of the flower shop next door. But you probably already knew that.”

They nodded. “Nice to meet you. You might be seeing a bit of me here and there.”

Matsukawa smiled. “Good to hear. Now if you excuse me, I must get back.”

Matsukawa left their shop and returned to his own. Nothing had changed since he had left. Unsurprising. He went about his day as normal, thankful for the lack of crowd outside.

\----------

A few days later, Hanamaki stopped by his shop. They walked in, taking in the flower covered walls and sample bouquets decorating the glass tables.

“Welcome in,” Matsukawa called from the desk, trying to wrap a ribbon around a small bouquet. The silk ribbon wouldn’t stay properly.

Hanamaki slowly walked to the desk, dragging their eyes across all the flowers down to settle on Matsukawa. “You have a beautiful shop.”

Matsukawa pretended to concentrate on straightening the bow to conceal his surprise. “Thanks. What brings you in today?”

“Oh right.” Hanamaki lifted their leg, stretching to rest their foot on the corner of the desk. Then they pushed their basketball shorts up to reveal a fresh tattoo on their upper thigh. “What do you think?” they said proudly.

Matsukawa stood up to get a better look. It was stylized but still a fairly realistic set of flowers. It was fresh and bright, standing out from its spot next to similar looking flowers around it. He nodded at it, then realized it was the same bouquet that he had brought over a few days ago. “Oh. Nice.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He had no basis for what a good tattoo looked like so he went with mildly positive comments.

Hanamaki looked disappointed by his response. “Do you like tattoos?”

Matsukawa shrugged, “They are cool, but I don’t know anything about them.”

They brought their leg down and leaned against the desk. “Do you want any tattoos?”

“Maybe someday. I haven’t decided yet.” Matsukawa sat back down and turned to the bouquet. Hanamaki leaned in a bit close, watching him like a hawk. Silence fell between them as the radio switched to a softer song..

Matsukawa nervously finished the bouquet and placed it to the side to be packaged later. “Did you need anything while you’re here?” Matsukawa asked. Hanamaki quickly glanced up at the wall behind him. He knew they had been staring so why would they try to act like they had been caught?

They pointed up at the wall, “Can I get one of those?”

Matsukawa stood. “Just one?”

“Just one.”

Matsukawa followed their slim finger to the overflowing red rose bucket. He pulled one out and handed it over.

“How much,” they asked, pulling out their wallet.

“It’s on the house,” Matsukawa responded.

Hanamaki stared at him and then set a twenty dollar bill on the desk. “Keep the change.” They smelled the rose and turned. Matsukawa watched speechlessly as they left. What a strange person.

He pocketed the twenty and continued with his work. He had recieved a surge of online orders recently.

\----------

Hanamaki started stopping by frequently. They always picked one or two flowers and left a ridiculously large tip. Matsukawa didn’t mind, but thought it was rather strange. Because they idled for so long at the shop the two ended up making small talk.

On one of the days, Hanamaki had been leaning against the desk, considering the flowers they wanted that day, when Oikawa threw the door open, making it rattle on its hinges.

“Matsukawa, I need your help!” he yelled before noticing Hanamaki. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize there was another customer.”

Hanamaki looked back and forth between the two with a quizzical look. Matsukawa kept his attention on Oikawa. “I do get walk in customers, you know.”

“Nonsense, on a quiet street like this? I’ve never seen any customers here.” Oikawa confidently strode over to the desk, glancing over at Hanamaki.

Matsukawa made a small gesture at Hanamaki, “This is the owner of the tattoo shop next door, Hanamaki.”

“Ah, pleasure.” Oikawa said curtly, clearly disinterested. He turned back to Matsukawa. “I’m in deep shit, Matsukawa.”

“When aren’t you?” Matsukawa sighed jokingly.

Oikawa seemed steadfast in ignoring Hanamaki and rested his elbows on the desk. “Ass,” he said to Matsukawa.

Matsukawa ignored the surprised look Hanamaki made at them. “What happened this time?”

Oikawa took a deep breath before saying, “I may have destroyed the kitchen trying to make a special dinner.”

Matsukawa paused. “How destroyed?”

“Unusable.”

Matsukawa whistled. “What were you trying to make?”

“If I tell you, you'll laugh.”

“I could use a good laugh,” Matsukawa leaned in, hoping that he would get to hear the tale.

Oikawa stood firm. “I’m not telling you.”

He leaned back, not really that disappointed. “Fine fine, price range?” He mostly asked to see Hanamaki’s face.

“Irrelevant.”

As he suspected, Hanamaki looked confused. Matsukawa smiled to himself as he turned to the wall. “Wrapped or vase?”

“Vase. The one in the kitchen shattered.”

Matsukawa picked out some deep reds and a few yellows, setting them next to a new vase. “Bow or no?”

After some careful consideration, Oikawa said, “Do a bow.”

Matsukawa started the arrangement with ease. “How did the last bouquet do?”

“Lasted fabulously, even the decay was beautiful. You say you’re not a magician but there’s something magical about these flowers,” Oikawa blabbered. “Of course Iwaizumi was still angry about the car, but the flowers really helped smooth it over.”

Matsukawa nodded as he talked, half listening as he placed the flowers accordingly. It didn’t take long and he added a nice bright yellow bow to the vase and set it in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa gasped and held it up, “Another beauty.” Hanamaki looked equally impressed. Oikawa pulled out his card and tossed it at Matsukawa.

Matsukawa typed in the amount, glancing up to see Hanamaki stare wide-eyed at the price. Matsukawa swiped the card and returned it to Oikawa. He set the receipt down and there was a flourish of his hand before Oikawa whirled around.

“Good luck with your hubby,” Matsukawa called out to him

“I don’t need luck when I have a bouquet like this.” Oikawa called back leaving as quickly as he had came.

Matsukawa turned back to Hanamaki, “Have you decided?”

Hanamaki’s eyes were still on the receipt, “And here I thought you might be struggling in a spot like this.”

“Is that why you leave large tips?” he smirked.

A blush crept up onto their face, “Partially.”

He wondered what the other reasons could be. “I make plenty to pay the bills. And that guy is always in trouble with his husband.”

“A rather big clutz?” Hanamaki asked.

“So he says. But I think he just wants an excuse to buy his hunny flowers. You should hear some of his tragic stories,” Matsukawa smiled.

“But that price,” Hanamaki gestured to the receipt.

“What does he care? He’s rolling in cash from being a hot shot athlete outta high school and making bank by continuing into modelling,” Matsukawa explained.

Hanamaki whistled, “Quite the life. What’s his hubby do?”

“I’m not sure, but I think he does something with sports? He doesn’t really need to work but does. Probably just to have something to do.”

“Have you ever seen him?” they asked curiously.

Matsukawa shrugged, “Once or twice in person. And multiple times in photos when they were dating. He’s a hunk.”

“Lucky dude.”

“Tolerant dude,” Matsukawa corrected with a smile. That earned him a soft laugh from the tattoo artist. “So have you decided?”

Hanamaki looked up at the wall. “Sorry, I got distracted by your flamboyant friend.”

“Take your time. Not like I have much foot traffic.” Matsukawa went back to the bouquet he had been working on before.

There was a moment of silence before Hanamaki spoke up. Their eyes latched onto the wall, but spoke to Matsukawa. “Does it ever bother you?”

“Does what?” He glanced up, watching them. From this angle, he saw the point of a leaf poke out from the collar of their shirt.

“Not having many walk-in customers?” When they spoke, he looked back at their face, momentarily focusing on the black nose ring on their left nostril before returning to the flowers in front of him.

Matsukawa shrugged, “Not really. I’ve got plenty of online orders to make up for it. And I like how quiet it is.”

Hanamaki nodded. They seemed to have finally decided and pointed at a flower. “That one.”

Matsukawa looked up, it was another rose. He pulled down the flower and handed it to Hanamaki. “That all?”

Hanamaki gave it a sniff and nodded. They handed him a twenty and waved goodbye.

The shop felt too quiet so Matsukawa turned up the music. But it wasn’t long before he grew restless. Maybe he would go home early. He closed up shop as soon as Kyoutani had picked up the deliveries and headed home.

\----------

The days progressed the same as usual, but it seemed like Hanamaki was stopping by more and more. Not that he minded, in fact, he began to notice that he kept glancing at the door, waiting to see if Hanamaki would visit that day or not. It had only been a month or so and the tattoo shop appeared to be doing fine. It was possible that Matsukawa had a permanent next door neighbor. Was he happy about that? He hadn’t decided.

The day was drawing to a close and just when he thought Hanamaki wasn’t going to show, they strolled through the door. They walked slowly, like they do every time, looking at all the flowers even though the wall never changed.

Then they leaned against the desk, letting their eyes scan the flowers on the wall behind him before letting their eyes fall over his black curls to meet his droopy dark brown eyes.

“You know I close in 15 minutes right?” Matsukawa warned them. They always took forever choosing, and he wasn’t keen on staying late. Though maybe he could make an exception.

Hanamaki glanced back up at the wall. “That’s not why I came in here.”

Matsukawa arched an eyebrow. “Then why did you come in here?”

Hanamaki shifted their weight. Were they nervous? “I was going to ask if you wanted to get drinks once you closed up.”

“Just the two of us?”

“No, me and the others from the tattoo shop were going to go out. But if you wanted to join, that would be cool.”

Matsukawa considered it. Did he want to go out? He hadn’t gone drinking for a long time. A really long time. Maybe he should. It couldn’t hurt. “Sure. I’ll meet you outside in 15?”

“Sweet, yeah,” Hanamaki smiled brightly at him, looking relieved. “I’ll see you outside.” They quickly left.

The door closed and Matsukawa looked around his shop. Did he really need that 15 minutes? He idled, double checking water and messing with the flowers even though they were fine. Finally, he stepped outside and locked the door.

Outside stood a group of seven people covered with tattoos, a few of them smoking. Hanamaki stood out like a beacon because of their hair. They waved him over.

“Guys, this is Matsukawa, the flower shop owner,” they introduced him. He gave a half wave.

A few waved back, some nodded. One guy with particularly wild looking hair smirked. “So he's the guy you’re chatting up every other day. Always bringing back his flowers to 'study’.”

“Shut up, Kuroo. I need flowers for references.” Hanamaki rebutteled.

“Is that why you choose the building next to the flower shop?” another person said. They had the top of their hair bleached, with buzzed sides.

“I assumed that would've been obvious,” Hanamaki smiled.

The group laughed. They seemed like a chill group, but maybe most in the tattoo profession were. Matsukawa couldn’t help but feel out of place. It was a familiar feeling, that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. It reminded him of middle school.

“We ready to split?” Kunimi asked. He wasn’t one of the ones smoking and seemed to be growing bored with standing there.

People snuffed out their cigarettes, throwing them into the cigarette pole by the door.

“Is it nearby?” Matsukawa asked as they all started walking.

“Have you never explored the places around here?” Hanamaki questioned.

“Businesses change out every year because of the slow traffic, and I can never keep up with it.”

“There's a bar a couple blocks down, fairly new. But modern,” Hanamaki explained. They chatted in pairs as they walked down the blocks. More small talk again. As they grew closer Matsukawa could see the bright neon sign for the place.

“Mr. Miss?” he asked. Rainbow flags hung from the awning and the windows were covered over with rainbow designs and advertisements for the daily events

“That cool with you?” Hanamaki asked. “It’s a gay bar.”

“Didn’t realize there was one this close,” Matsukawa said. He might have visited it a few times if he had known.

“Are you gay?” Hanamaki asked, holding the door open for him.

“Something like that,” he mumbled as he entered the building.

The inside was just as rainbowy as the outside. With neon lighting and a glowing dance floor, it must have cost a pretty penny to construct. Friday night meant that people packed into the place, leaving barely any room to move. The group clustered around the bar. Matsukawa hung back so he could stare at the shelves of liquor. He hadn’t even decided if he wanted alcohol or not. Hanamaki ordered something and had it in their hands within minutes, handing their card over to the bartender.

“What did you get?” Matsukawa asked loudly, speaking over the noise.

“Sex on the beach. Want a taste?” They held it out for him. He took a sip from the side instead of the straw. Not bad, but not something he wanted a full glass of. “What are you going to get?” they asked.

Matsukawa shrugged. “What do you like?” they continued. Matsukawa shrugged again. “Do you ever go out at all?” They had said it as a joke but Matsukawa shook his head. Hanamaki stared at him, then pulled the one named Kuroo over. “Help this guy get a drink,” they ordered before disappearing into to the crowd.

Kuroo looked at Matsukawa. “Any preferences?” Matsukawa shrugged. “Tough customer. Let’s start with the basics.” Kuroo leaned over and chatted with the bartender although it looked like he was flirting a bit as well. Matsukawa couldn’t make out what they were saying but Kuroo ended up with five shot glasses full of different colored liquid. He didn’t tell him what they were just handed them one at a time for Matsukawa to drink. The first one was very sweet, but made the back of his throat dry. The second one tasted like gatorade. The third one was strong, and made Matsukawa cough, he couldn’t tell what it tasted like. The fourth tasted like the sex on the beach with something else. And the fifth one, he knew, was just a gin and tonic. Kuroo looked at him expectantly.

Matsukawa held up his fingers for two and four. Kuroo turned back to the bartender and ordered a drink. Matsukawa tried to hand over his card but Kuroo stopped him. “Don’t worry about it, my treat.”

“Oh, thanks.” Kuroo placed a drink in his hand. It was very good. “What’s it called?” Matsukawa asked.

Kuroo just smiled and patted him on the shoulder before disappearing further into the club. Matsukawa looked around the room. The group seemed to have broken up but he found Hanamaki easily and thread his way over to them.

“Lemme taste,” Hanamaki said as soon as Matsukawa was within earshot. He handed the drink over and watched Hanamaki sip at it. They nodded and handed it back. “You're going to have a hell of a time figuring out what all went into that.”

“Do you know what it is?” he asked

Hanamaki shook their head. “Kuroo used to be a bartender before he joined us. Knows how to make just about anything, says its a science or something. What he got you probably isn’t on any menu or has a name.”

Matsukawa cursed, maybe he shouldn’t have downed half of it already. He sat and nursed the rest of his drink along side Hanamaki. They couldn’t really talk over the music, or at least Matsukawa didn’t feel like it. He watched the dancefloor instead, catching glimpses of people from their group in the crowd, while others sat to the side. It was loud.

Matsukawa stood up, Hanamaki looked at him. “I’m going outside for some fresh air,” he said loudly to make sure they heard. He turned and found his way outside. Mostly men and some women were outside smoking and standing around. There was an empty table along the edge that he sat down at it. It was quieter, but a thick layer of smoke hung around the patio. It wasn’t exactly pleasant but the noise no longer drowned out any conversation. He glanced around, checking out the people outside, before gazing out at the street.

To his surprise, Hanamaki appeared moments later, with a fresh drink and sat across from him. “Are you having fun or do you want to leave?” they asked.

“I’m having fun, it’s just…. a bit much,” he said.

“How so?” They stared inquisitively at him

“The music is a bit too loud, the place is a bit too crowded, the lights are flashing a bit too much,” he explained, leaning on the table, looking out into the crowd instead of making eye contact.

“So you prefer the peace and quiet of you flower shop?” Hanamaki smirked at him.

Matsukawa didn’t know what to say. They were right. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of his shop. It was were he spent most of his time. Well, all of his time...

“Do you think I'm boring?” he asked.

Hanamaki took a long sip. “...No.”

“You gave that a lot of thought.”

“You’re a tiny bit boring,” they smiled.

“Thanks for the reassurance.” Matsukawa sipped his drink. He wasn’t sure if them trying to be nice or admitting what they actually thought made him feel better or worse.

They sat silently as the song playing inside ended and another one cut in before it faded completely out.

“How about this. You and I do a few shots, and then we go dance it off,” Hanamaki said standing up. They had already finished their drink as well.

“One shot,” Matsukawa bargained.

“Two.”

“...Fine. One sec.” Matsukawa downed the rest of his drink, it had started to become watery anyways. Then he followed Hanamaki inside. Hanamaki ordered them four shots. They kept eye contact to make sure Matsukawa took his shots along with them. Their serious stare made him nervous, but he blamed it on the alcohol he had already had instead. After the second shot Hanamaki pulled him onto the dance floor. It was crowded. As they moved towards the middle of the dance floor, he felt the temperature rise.

The alcohol hadn’t settled in yet and he was painfully aware of his own body movements. He awkwardly swayed and bobbed to the music. Hanamaki on the other hand, was busting out dance moves like they owned the place.

After a few songs, Matsukawa became less and less aware of what was going on, and just moved to the beat. He went from buzzed to drunk. But once the alcohol started to wear off he pulled himself out of the crowd. He ordered himself a water and wandered outside again.

The cool air felt refreshing on his hot sweaty skin and he gladly sat in the corner, resting. He checked the time just to have something to do. It was late. Suddenly, Hanamaki appeared in front of him. They leaned down over him, hands on either arm rest, sweat glistening on their skin. Matsukawa felt his stomach stir.

“You done already?” Hanamaki asked. They didn’t seem very drunk right now. But maybe they were at the same point as him, where everything was just a bit fuzzy. Matsukawa realized he had been staring at a bead of sweat made its way down from Hanamaki’s ear towards their shirt collar. He could barely make out some of the tattoos on their chest.

Matsukawa swallowed dryly. “Yeah.”

“Do you need an escort home?”

“No, but if it’s on the way to where you live, I wouldn’t mind the company.” He sipped his water, distracting himself.

Hanamaki smiled down at him, “Let’s walk then?”

“You didn’t say if you’re walking the same way.”

They leaned down closer to whisper in his ear. “Does it matter?”

Matsukawa broke out in goosebumps and couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded slowly. Hanamaki straightened and held out a hand to help him up. Matsukawa took it and stood, swaying slightly.

“You okay?” they asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His voice came back to him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Hanamaki led them back through the club, tapping one of the others in the group to let them know. Then the two slipped outside onto the street.

“Lead the way,” Hanamaki gestured. Matsukawa nodded and started off. He knew the way, his house was close by the shop, one reason he choose the location. Hanamaki trailed behind him. “You live close by?” they asked.

“You don’t?”

“A ways off, I’ll catch a ride.” Matsukawa nodded, a bit zoned out. Hanamaki nudged his side and he startled, looking over at them. “You there?”

“Ah, sorry. What’s up?”

“Did you have fun?”

He thought for a moment before responding, “...Yeah”

“You’re not sure?” They arched an eyebrow at him. They seemed rather sober for having so much alcohol.

Matsukawa shrugged, “It was alright.”

“You act indifferent to most things.”

“I feel indifferent.”

“Is there anything you feel strongly about?”

Matsukawa thought for a moment and smiled at Hanamaki. “Flowers.”

Hanamaki laughed. “That’s all?”

“I suppose I haven’t found anything else I feel strongly about.”

Hanamaki stood in front of him, leaning into his face. “Nothing else at all?”

Matsukawa blinked trying to keep his footing but leaning away from them. They were a bit too close. “Maybe a few things.”

Hanamaki snorted and turned away. “You’re weird.”

They walked in silence for a bit before Hanamaki turned to him again. “Will you let me give you a tattoo?”

“What kind of tattoo?”

“A flower, of course. That’s what I’m best at. You could even choose the one you want from your shop.”

“Oh, uh maybe. I’m not sure I want it to be so… colorful.” He gestured vaguely with his hand.

“I can do black ink only.”

“Well, it’s still a maybe.”

“Well I’m booked up for the month, but I can make some time after hours if you’re interested.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Matsukawa thought about the flowers they bought. “All those flowers you buy, do you use them?”

“Of course I do. It would be a waste not to. I keep them in my studio, to look at.”

“All together?”

“They each have their own cup.”

“You run out of cups yet?” Matsukawa smirked at the mental image of a room covered with singular flowers in cups.

“Nearly,” Hanamaki smiled back.

Before he knew it they were in front of his apartment block. He stopped on the street outside. “This is my stop.” Hanamaki looked up at building. It was just a two story building, one apartment on each level with stairs up to the second level. A simple white exterior with black roof. Nothing fancy.

“This?”

“Were you expecting something different?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe someplace surrounded by flowers?”

Matsukawa laughed. “I’ve got some plants on the inside.” Hanamaki nodded. Silence settled over them. They kept staring over at the building. “Want me to wait with you until your ride comes or are you going to walk back?”

“You’re not going to invite me inside?” Hanamaki teased.

Matsukawa glanced up at his apartment. “It’s… a bit of a mess in there.”

“Too messy for guests?”

Matsukawa nodded.

Hanamaki waited a bit before turning back to look at him. “Would you want to go out drinking with us again sometime?”

“Sure. How often do you go?”

“Just whenever we feel like it, but usually a while between each outing.”

“Let me know when the next one is?”

“Of course.”

They lingered around a bit before Matsukawa asked, “Did you call a ride yet?”

“Oh right, sorry.” Hanamaki pulled out their phone, tapping away at the screen.

Matsukawa sat down on the curb. The silence was starting to bug him so he asked, “Where were you working before starting your own shop?”

Hanamaki glanced down at him, “At a shop across town. Dude was alright, but a real old timer, started getting snippy and got attitude problems, so me and the other newer members left, and started our own shop.”

“Sounds like a pain in the ass.”

“Both options were going to be a pain either way, but I wanted to stick it to the old man. Show him that we can survive on our own, and prove that we were the ones supporting the shop.”

“What happened after you left?”

“I’m not entirely sure, not my shop, but I did hear from a customer that it’s looking real shabby nowadays,” Hanamaki smiled.

“Nice. Probably got what he deserved?”

“He definitely got what he deserved. Or almost. What he deserves is for his shop to go bankrupt.”

“Is he that bad?”

Hanamaki nodded, “He’s a piece of shit.”

“Damn.”

Before their conversation could continue any further a car pulled up next to them.

“Guess my ride is here. See you later?”

“Yeah, see you later.” Matsukawa gave a small wave as Hanamaki got in the car. Then they were gone and Matsukawa was still sitting on the curb, left alone with his thoughts.

He slowly stood up and wandered up to his apartment.

Flicking on the light, his one bedroom apartment was indeed a mess. Various plants lined the walls and covered the tables, clothes were tossed wherever, and there were a few dirty dishes filling the sink. He should probably do a bit of cleaning. Ignoring the mess he wandered into his bedroom that was in a similar state, and flopped on the bed.

Alone, he had time to think about the evening. Replaying what he remembered as he lazily stripped out of his clothes. He pushed the clothes off the side of the bed.

Hanamaki had seemed determined to include him, even Kuroo was nice enough to help him out. The group didn’t seem all that bad. But Hanamaki… the image of them leaning over him at the bar stuck in his head. Their face lit from behind, their skin speckled with sweat, and just a little out of breath from dancing. He could imagine himself sitting up and cupping their face to...

He shook his head. No, it was probably nothing. He had just been drunk and needed to rest. Matsukawa rolled over. He had a hard time falling asleep.

\---------

Matsukawa woke up with a bit of a hangover. That hadn’t stopped him from getting ready for work. He filled a thermos full with coffee for the rest of the day and walking to his shop. The overcast sky suggested rain later in the day. It hadn’t rained in ages, so he hoped it would. He went about work as usual. Throughout the day he caught himself hoping that Hanamaki would stop by. Even as he started hearing the soft pings of raindrops hitting the roof, he glanced at the door. But when closing time approached, they hadn’t shown. They only came in about every other day, maybe they were busy?

He walked home in the rain, letting it fall onto him. Briefly pausing outside of his apartment, he stood in the rain, feeling the drops as they fell onto his black curls and hooked nose. The rain felt nice. Once inside, he tossed his soaked clothes into the bathroom to dry. He dried his hair, turning the curls into a bigger mess than they usually were. Wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed, he ate a quick dinner in his underwear before scooting off to this bedroom. He hoped to see Hanamaki tomorrow.

Three days past, and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of them. Matsukawa became so used to their little visits that he started to worry. Ignoring his worry hadn’t helped. They still barely knew each other, but they were his most frequent customer. He ended up making a pit stop at the tattoo shop.

Kunimi sat at the front desk again. He glanced up quickly, then focused back at the computer screen and asked, “You looking for Hanamaki?”

“Yeah.” Matsukawa was a little peeved that he knew he was there for Hanamaki, but it wasn’t like he was familiar with any of the others.

“They're sick. Caught some cold from the bar or something,” he said, without looking up.

“Ah, okay,” Matsukawa said, fiddling with his hands in the doorway. He wasn’t sure what he should do now. He was here, but the person he had been looking for wasn’t.

Kunimi looked up at him and sighed loudly. “Come here.”

Confused, Matsukawa walked up to the counter. Kunimi had scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Matsukawa. “Here’s their home address.”

“Why are you giving me this?”

Kunimi gave him a tired look. “Are you thick? You own a flower shop, do what you do. Now get out of here. You’re blocking the entrance.” He waved Matsukawa away.

Matsukawa left with the scrap of paper. Oh. He should send Get-Well flowers. Right? He glanced at the time. He'd have to move fast before Kyoutani showed up.

Inside, he let himself pull flowers on instinct, only realizing afterwards he had mostly picked pink flowers, he quickly added a few small yellow ones in as well before securing the wrapping on it and setting it in its box. Kyoutani entered just as he finished taping it up.

Matsukawa set that box and the four he had prepared earlier on the counter. He tapped Hanamaki’s box. “Do this one last.”

“I thought you said there were only gonna be four?” Kyoutani rose an eyebrow.

“Sorry, but this one is a gift for a friend. I’ll pay you for it and thrown in a tip.”

Kyoutani looked at the box, “No need for the tip, I'll take care of it.” He scooped up all the boxes and walked away.

“Thanks!” Matsukawa called after him. He would probably tip him anyways.

\----------

Surprisingly, Kunimi enter his shop the next day. “Can I help you?” he asks, pulling away from his work.

Kunimi walked straight up to the counter and slapped down a scrap of paper. “Hanamaki told me to give this to you,” he said, getting straight to the point.

Matsukawa picked up the paper. It had a phone number on it. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Their number. Also give me a flower,” Kunimi demanded.

“Any flower?”

“No.” He considered the wall briefly then pointed, “That one.” A black rose. Matsukawa gave one to him. He didn’t pay and turned to leave, but paused at the door. “Make sure to text them sometime today.” Then he was gone.

Matsukawa stared at the number. He wondered why he hadn’t asked for it sooner. Hanamaki hung out over here almost every day, there had been plenty of chances to ask.

He typed the number into his phone and sent a text.

<<hey hanamaki, this is matsukawa. are you feeling any better?

He got a response almost immediately.

>>ayyyy matsukawa, thanks for the flowers  
>>as for my health, i’ll probably be back tomorrow  
>>i could’ve come in today, but didn’t want to get anyone else sick :\

Matsukawa found himself smiling. He messaged Hanamaki throughout the day, getting distracted enough that he almost forgot to make one of the arrangements before Kyoutani showed up. As he closed the shop, Hanamaki told him they would visit tomorrow when they came in for work. He felt unreasonably excited about it.

\----------

Just as they said Hanamaki showed up the next day. Wandering over to the counter, they leaned against the desk like always.

“Feeling better today?” Matsukawa asked.

“Loads better. And yourself?”

“Same as always.”

There was an awkward silence. Now that they were here Matsukawa didn’t know what to say. They had been talking so easily over text yesterday.

“So when do you want to get a tattoo,” Hanamaki asked, breaking his train of thought.

“Did I agree to get one?” Did that happen while he was drunk?

“You said maybe. But I think you should get one.”

“But I don’t know what to get or where,” Matsukawa said, making excuses.

“Isn’t it obvious? You should get a flower.”

“I suppose… but where?” He looked down at himself. There were so many options.

“Do you want my advice?” Hanamaki asked. Matsukawa nodded. “Then you should get it done here,” they leaned over to tap the left side of Matsukawa’s chest. “Over your heart.”

It sounded alright, but Matsukawa still had doubts running through his mind. “Give me time to think about it?”

“Of course. There’s no rush. Just remember to bring whatever flower with you, when you decide.” Hanamaki smiled at him.

“You really want me to get a tattoo, don’t you?” Matsukawa asked.

“Of course. I think you would look good with some tattoos.”

“You think?”

Hanamaki nodded.

\----------

Matsukawa mulled over the idea for the rest of the day and into the night. When Oikawa suddenly visited him the next day, he was thankful for the distraction. The overly pretty man was rambling on about his most recent mess when Matsukawa interrupted him. “Do you think I should get a tattoo.”

Oikawa rose and eyebrow. “You want to get a tattoo?”

“I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Is it because of that tattoo shop next door? They're not forcing it on you right? I’ll run them out if they are!” Oikawa sternly stated.

Matsukawa waved his hand. “No, no, it’s not like that. It’s just… I’ve become friends with one of the tattoo artist and they said I’d look good with tattoos and would do one for me if I wanted,” he explained.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him. “Well…. I could see you with some tattoos, but more importantly tell me about this person! Are you interested in them?” He leaned forward on the desk.

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his neck. “They're just a friend. Supposedly famous for their rose tattoos, named Hanamaki. You met them last time you were in here.”

Oikawa nodded, “I remember them… vaguely. What have you two done? Anything?”

“I told you! They're a friend…. But we did go to a gay bar together.” Matsukawa turned to mess with the bouquet to avoid having to meet Oikawa’s eyes. He could still feel him boring holes into the back of his head.

“Alone?” he interrogated.

“With a group.”

“And you never go out drinking with me? I’m hurt.”

“That’s cause you drink your ass silly and then I have to get you home.”

“Still.... Did anything happen?” Oikawa sure overcame his self pity quickly when he was talking about romance.

“They walked me home?”

“Just because they live in the same direction?”

“No.”

“They're totally into you.”

“You think?” He glanced back at Oikawa with doubt.

“God, Matsukawa, sometimes you’re so dumb for being so smart. Have you at least gotten their number?”

“Yeah, I got it after I sent them flowers when they were sick.”

“You sent flowers??? Matsukawa, you’re into them!”

“All I did was send Get-Well flowers! Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when someone is sick?”

“But your flowers are special!” he argued with a whine.

He turned back to face Oikawa. “You’re just saying that.”

“No, it’s true. Why do you think I come here every time I fuck up? You’re flowers work magic.” Oikawa flared his fingers with the word magic, as if that would somehow convince him that it was true.

Matsukawa gave him a skeptical look. “We've gotten off topic. You’re supposed to help me decide if I want to get a tattoo or not.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes with a large sigh. “Where are you thinking of getting it?”

Matsukawa tapped over his heart. “Here.”

“I’d say do it. If this person is as good as they are famous then you shouldn’t have to worry about it looking like shit. Plus, it won’t be in an obvious spot so people won’t really see it unless you show them.”

Matsukawa nodded. “I’m still unsure about it.”

“Unsure? Or nervous?” Oikawa was oddly good at reading him. He would be mad about it, but it helped more than Oikawa knew.

“...Nervous.”

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure it can’t hurt that much.”

Matsukawa snorted, “Says the guy who's never gotten a tattoo in his whole life.”

“Hey, I can’t right now! But maybe later. More importantly, do I need to go with you?”

“No, I'll be fine.”

Oikawa sighed, “You’re always fine.”

“Just take your flowers and get outta here.” Matsukawa handed over the finished bouquet.

“Another masterpiece,” Oikawa said. They went through the usual routine and Oikawa was bouncing out the door.

As the shop stood still, Matsukawa pondered over their conversation. Yes, he would get the tattoo, but… Oikawa’s words played in his head. How did he feel about Hanamaki? Was it more than just friendship? He laid his head down on the desk. There was thirty minutes until Kyoutani arrived. Maybe he'd take a quick nap.

\----------

Matsukawa stared at his wall of flowers, choosing the flower for his tattoo proved to be harder than he had thought. Color didn’t matter, but that hadn’t narrowed down the number of choices by much. He stared. And stared. And stared. He finally picked out a white rose. Hanamaki was famous for their roses and he personally liked the white flowers best. It also smelled very good. He set it in its own tiny vase on the desk.

Hanamaki stopped by in the afternoon, immediately eyeing the single flower on the desk. “What’s that for?”

“I was thinking about doing that flower for my tattoo,” Matsukawa explained, without stopping his work.

Hanamaki smiled. “A white rose. Silence, innocence, wistfulness, virtue, purity, secrecy, reverence, humility.”

“Hm?” Matsukawa glanced over at them, quirking an eyebrow.

“Its meaning as a flower. You own a flower shop, shouldn’t you know a thing or two about flower language?”

“Vaguely. It’s not as important, because mostly it’s just making sure the colors look good together, not what the bouquet is trying to say. Most people don’t know anyways,” Matsukawa shrugged

Hanamaki laughed. “They care a bit more when it’s going to be on their body permanently.”

Matsukawa smiled, “Makes sense.”

“You made a good choice though. Do you want me to take it back and get the design done before you come over later?”

“If you want to?”

“I like to be prepared,” they said, giving the rose a small sniff.

“Should I come over after I close up?”

“If you don’t mind waiting around for a few more hours. We close pretty late.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Then yeah, come over.” Hanamaki smiled at him. Matsukawa gave a small smile back. He tried not to let his nervousness show.

Hanamaki took the rose and returned to their own store. Matsukawa sat at the desk staring up at the ceiling. Was he ready to get a tattoo? It seemed like it would happen anyways.

Closing time arrived sooner than he expected and he stood outside the tattoo shop for a moment before entering. Kunimi barely glanced up at him. “Come here, you’ve got paperwork to fill out.”

“Paperwork?” Matsukawa asked, walking up to the counter.

“To make sure you know the risks and don’t sue us. The usual.” Kunimi turned a tablet around that had writing and boxes on it. “Just read through the list and check those that you agree to. Then sign at the bottom. Also let me see your ID.” Matsukawa handed him his ID as he read through the list. It was all pretty straightforward and he signed the sheet. Kunimi returned his ID. “Just take a seat, Hanamaki will probably be done in a moment.” Matsukawa nodded and sat in the sitting area. He started paging through the portfolios sitting on the table to pass the time.

Just as Kunimi had said, Hanamaki followed a customer out from the back, smiling at Matsukawa, but completing the process with their current customer. Once that person had left they sat down by Matsukawa. “How you feeling?”

“Alright. Maybe a bit nervous,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” They smiled at him again. It made him feel a bit better. “But I’ve got one more person before you.” They checked the time, “Well if she shows up. We'll give her fifteen more minutes.” They turned around to face Kunimi. “Kunimi, if she’s not here in fifteen give her a call, if she doesn’t answer send the email.” Kunimi nodded without looking over at them.

“If she doesn't show up, do you just reschedule?” Matsukawa asked.

“She paid a deposit and set the time. But if she doesn’t show up the second time we have the right to refuse service. It’s on the paperwork she signed. We are pretty lenient though,” Hanamaki explained.

Matsukawa nodded. “Do you usually require a deposit? I forgot to ask how much this is going to cost.”

“Don’t worry about it, think if it as a trade.”

“A trade?”

“I give you a tattoo and in return I get flowers.”

“You know I would’ve given you flowers for free already, right?”

“I don’t like having things for free,” Hanamaki said.

Before Matsukawa could say anything else a woman rushed into the shop. “I’m here for my tattoo,” she said, clearly out of breath.

“See ya in a bit,” Hanamaki said to him.

They stood and went to the counter as Kunimi instructed her through the same process Matsukawa had gone through. Then, Hanamaki greeted her and led her into the back rooms.

As Matsukawa continued to wait, he saw other artist lead out customers. Kuroo was one of em, opting to stop and chat for a bit before leaving for the day.

“You here for a tattoo?” he asked taking a seat next to Matsukawa.

“Yeah. Hanamaki agreed to give me one.”

Kuroo smiled, which looked a bit mischievous, like he knew a secret that nobody else knew. “Nice dude, what are you going to get?”

“Just a rose, here.” He tapped his chest.

“Solid. You should let me give you a tattoo next,” Kuroo said. He reached over to the table the pulled out his own portfolio book. “This is the kind of stuff I do. Lemme know if you want anything similar.”

“It gonna be a hard maybe from me. I should probably see how this one goes before planning more.” Matsukawa felt lame for saying so, but it was the truth.

“No worries! But let me see how it turns out once its healed.”

“How long does it take to heal?”

“Just a few weeks or so, depends on the person.”

They were interrupted by a loud honk from outside that made Matsukawa jump.

“Sorry, gotta run, that's my ride!” And with that Kuroo disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving Matsukawa to flip through the portfolio book. He liked Kuroo’s style. There were a lot of black ink tattoos with sharp steady lines. He might take him up on that offer.

Matsukawa continued to wait, as another artist and customer left. Outside grew steadily darked as the time dragged on. Then Hanamaki was back, following the same checkout process. As soon as the woman was gone Kunimi packed up his stuff.

“I’m leaving. You’re the last ones here so don’t forget to lock up,” he said just before exiting.

Hanamaki snorted, “You’d think he owned the place the way he acts.” They locked the front door and flipped off the open sign. “You ready?” they asked turning towards him. Matsukawa’s nervousness returned all over again but he nodded anyways.

Hanamaki led him around the bright wall towards the back. Along the hallway were closed off rooms, each for a different artist. Their art and name decorated the doors, making them easier to identify. Hanamaki was the very last one at the end of the hall. Matsukawa paused in the doorway.

Inside was brightly painted, with a cherry blossom tree painted across the walls although it was hard to see with everything on the walls. On one wall was a series of shelves filled with little cups, each holding their own flower in varying states of decay. A desk sat against the left wall and had two bouquets, the one Matsukawa gave them when they first opened, and the one he gave them when they were sick. The desk also had a mess of pens and papers and a laptop sitting on top of it. There were only two chairs, one desk chair and one large body chair surrounded by a lot of lamps. Matsukawa froze, unable to pass the doorway.

“Ah, could I… use the restroom first?” Matsukawa asked.

“Down the hall on the opposite side we entered from,” Hanamaki said, briefly cleaning up their studio space.

Matsukawa walked back past all the colorful doors and found it easily. After relieving himself he starred in the mirror relaxing himself. It was going to be fine. He trusted Hanamaki.

He returned to the studio. Hanamaki was waiting, already wearing gloves. They patted the large padded chair. “Take off your shirt and sit.” They looked excited.

Matsukawa stripped out of his shirt. The cool air of the room gave him goosebumps. He sat as directed and Hanamaki held up the design.

“You alright with this?” It was beautiful. Matsukawa felt more than alright with it and nodded. Hanamaki set it to the side and rolled his chair closer.

“First we gotta shave this hair.” They pulled out a razor, some blue paper towel like things, and a bottle of clear liquid. They sprayed the paper towels and rubbed against his chest. It was cold. Then they shaved the spot clean, having to use a few razors to make sure they got everything. It happened so quickly that before he knew it the left side of his chest had a bare spot on it. It looked a little silly.

Then, ever so gently, Hanamaki placed the paper with the design against his chest and smoothed it out. Slowly, they peeled back the paper leaving the design on his skin. “Check it out in the mirror. Gotta make sure you think it looks okay.”

Matsukawa stood and went to the mirror, it looked good. He like it. He liked it a lot. He caught their eye in the reflection and said, “It’s good.”

“Just good?” Hanamaki inquired, with a smirk.

“I like it... I want it,” he said, “Is that a better answer?”

Hanamaki nodded and moved the large chair around. “Lay here, and tell me if it’s too painful or if you need a break.”

Matsukawa laid on his back. Hanamaki had everything ready to go really quick. They scooted their chair over, locking the wheels and leaned over him.

“You ready?” Matsukawa nodded. Hanamaki started and Matsukawa felt the tip scratch his skin. Or it felt like a scratch. It didn’t actually hurt that much. He relaxed a little.

Soon, he realized he didn’t know where to look. The ceiling quickly grew dull and he already looked around the room as much as he could without moving. Briefly, he looking down at Hanamaki as they concentrated on the tattoo until his neck hurt.

As they pressed against his skin, he remembered Oikawa’s words, “You like them.” Every minute he thought about it, he could feel Hanamaki’s presence more and more. There he was, laying in the chair shirtless, with them hovered over him, pressing up against him. He heard his heartbeat in his ears. He cleared his mind and focused on his breathing.

Hanamaki paused, “You good?” Maybe he had been a little too focused.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Matsukawa said trying to return his breathing to normal. Only because he had focused on his breathing he had trouble knowing what was normal. Hanamaki continued, unfazed by the movements of Matsukawa’s chest. That’s probably one of the reasons they were famous.

They were mostly silent throughout the process. Lucky for Matsukawa because he could not hold a conversation at the moment. But from time to time, Hanamaki asked if Matsukawa was okay. He was fine physically, but his mind kept him busy. Every second he sat there, he thought of how close Hanamaki was and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Was it too intimate? It felt intimate… But Hanamaki must be used to it, because they would have done plenty of tattoos in various locations. Matsukawa cleared the thought from his head before it lead into something even more distracting.

Time seemed drawn out without anything to concentrate on. Finally, Hanamaki leaned back and set the tattoo gun down. “One moment.” They grabbed a handful of paper towels and the weird looking bottle that they had been using before. They sprayed the bottle onto his chest and wiped it up. The liquid was cold and he broke out in goosebumps again. “Alright. Go check it out in the mirror.” Matsukawa obediently stood and viewed his reflection.

“Is that… blood?” he asked, looking at it closely while keeping himself from touching it.

“Well yeah, I poked a lot of little holes through your skin. But do you like it?”

“...Yeah, I like it a lot.” He admired it in the mirror. His chest still looked a but funny with half of the hair shaved.

“Come here so I can cover it.” Matsukawa turned back around and Hanamaki held a roll of what looked like plastic wrap. They held it up to his chest, making a mental note before pulling out some scissors and cutting a square out of the sheet. Then they peeled back one layer of it and scooted up close to Matsukawa. Very close. Hanamaki was unfazed, carefully placing the clear sheet over the tattoo to cover it completely. With a slow press, it was on. Then they gave each edge a more firm press before peeling back the last layer.

“Is that it?” Matsukawa asked looking down at the clear sheet on his chest. When he moved, it would wrinkle slightly and there was a hint of blood oozing into the wrinkles.

“Just leave it on for the night or so. Then once it’s off try to keep from rubbing it, but make sure to keep it moisturized with lotion. Unscented. It’ll heal like a scab so don’t pick at it, but after that you’re good. You get all that?” Hanamaki said as if reading from a script. From however many years of practice it was likely that they had it memorized. But Matsukawa, on the other hand, had not committed the words to memory.

“Uhh… could I get that written down?” Matsukawa asked sheepishly. Hanamaki smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from their desk. Tattoo care 101. Handy. Matsukawa folded it and stuffed it in his back pocket. “All done? You sure I don’t have to pay you anything?”

“Don’t worry about it, you can pay me back in flowers,” Hanamaki smiled. They turned and started cleaning up the studio, placing the used needle in box, and throwing away everything they had on the workstation.

Matsukawa lingered, watching them because he didn’t feel like he could go. “I feel bad leaving without giving you anything in return.” He could leave a tip or…. something. Hanamaki stopped to look at him, a thoughtful look on their face. “What?”

“If it makes you feel so bad, then maybe there is something you can give me.” They walked to where he stood and leaned into his space.

Matsukawa gulped. “Like what?”

“A kiss,” Hanamaki smiled.

Matsukawa blinked. A kiss? A blush quickly made its way onto his cheeks. It was well within his ability but… he had been tormenting himself trying to figure out if he actually liked Hanamaki.

“Of course, you don’t have to. If it makes you uncomfortable. But I’m not accepting any other payment.” Hanamaki turned away, mindlessly shuffling papers on their desk. It was clear they were buying time for Matsukawa to decide.

Matsukawa bit his lip. It was now or never...

He decided to go for it, to go against his reserved nature. “Okay,” he said softly.

Hanamaki looked at him, eyebrow quirked. “You sure?” As he nodded slightly, they slowly walked back to him. “Are you absolutely sure?” they teased, drawing out the moment.

Matsukawa tentatively brought his hands up to either side of their face and nodded again, more confidently. Hanamaki smiled slyly and leaned forward away from his hands, pressing their lips against his. They caught Matsukawa off guard and he almost pulled away out of surprise. But he kissed back instead.

It was good. Their lips tasted of cherry. He faintly wondered why, but was too distracted by the kissing to think properly. He could also feel their lip piercings against his lips. Those were cool compared to the heat from Hanamaki’s lips. Then Hanamaki pulled away. “Payment accepted,” they smiled, and turned back around. Matsukawa couldn’t help but feel as though it had ended all too quickly. Like he had been left out to dry. “You can put your shirt back on you know,” Hanamaki said.

Matsukawa quickly pulled his shirt on. Now, he felt awkward. That was it right? It was time to leave? But he didn’t really feel like leaving. “Hey… um…”

Hanamaki paused in gathering up their stuff to look at him. “Hm?”

No, he needed to go home. It was late. “Nevermind. I’ll walk you out?”

Hanamaki gave him a quizzical look. “Sure.” He waited for Hanamaki, watching them move. They packed quickly and turned off the lights behind them. The two of them walked to the front where Hanamaki unlocked and re-locked the front door. They both stood in the parking lot for a moment. All the while, Matsukawa was trying to come up with something to say, but failing.

“You have a ride coming?” he lamely asked, feeling as though that was the wrong thing to say.

Hanamaki nodded and checked their phone. “Should be here soon.” Silence. “So how’d you like getting a tattoo?”

“It was alright. Didn’t hurt much,” he said.

Hanamaki smiled. “Good. Now do you think you’ll get more?”

The atmosphere finally felt less awkward. “Maybe. The wild bedhead guy was telling me to get one from him next.”

“Kuroo? … I could see that. He might do something more your style.” They nodded, looking Matsukawa up and down

“My style? And what would you say that is?”

“More simple and design based. Did you look through his book?”

Matsukawa nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

That made them laugh. “Pretty good? He's one of the best out there.”

“Well it’s not like I would know that.”

“True, but now you do because I’m telling you he is.”

Hanamaki’s ride showed up and they had to say their goodbye’s. Matsukawa was left alone. He took a moment to breath in deeply. On the exhale he stared at the night sky. He had a tattoo now. And he had kissed Hanamaki. It made his head spin as he thought about it, feeling happy and anxious all at once. Had it been the right decision? With a yawn, he decided he would sleep on it.

\----------

Sleeping hadn’t helped. Matsukawa half dreaded/half hoped that Hanamaki would stop by the shop. But would it be awkward? Or would it be chill? Or would it be flirtatious? Had it been flirtatious before and he just never noticed? Matsukawa wanted to turn off his brain so he rested his head on the desk.

He had fallen asleep because next thing he knew, Hanamaki was poking his head. “You dead?” they asked, seeing his eyes peek open. Their head rested next to his on the desk, so their eyes met when he opened them. They had striking grey eyes. He momentarily lost himself in them, before remembering they had asked him a question.

Matsukawa straightened and stretched, trying to play it cool, “No, just napping.”

“Is napping allowed when you work the front?” Hanamaki pushed themself up and rested on their elbows.

“I’m the owner, so I can do what I want, but it was an accident.”

“You look cute when you sleep,” Hanamaki said casually.

That made Matsukawa blush. He flailed for words and ended up saying, “Thanks.”

Hanamaki smiled at him like they knew a secret but wouldn’t share. “So about those flowers,” they said.

“Right, what did you have in mind?” He appreciated the change in topic. It was something that didn’t make his head spin.

“Well, I was thinking that instead of a bunch of individual flowers you could make me a bouquet.”

“That sounds doable. Any specifications?”

“Something for the shops front counter.”

“...So… roses?”

“Yeah.”

“Color?”

“Surprise me.”

“In a vase?”

“Yes.”

“With a ribbon?”

“Hmm…. nah.”

Matsukawa turned to scan the wall of flowers. Then quickly turned back around. “If you want it to be a surprise then maybe you should come back later to get it.”

Hanamaki pouted, “But I like watching you work.”

“You’re the one who wanted a surprise.”

Hanamaki grumbled to themself, “You'll text me as soon as it’s done, right?”

Matsukawa nodded. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

Hanamaki left. Matsukawa turned back to the wall. He hadn’t really needed Hanamaki to leave, But the bouquet he had in mind was going to be mostly pink, and that seemed like a dead giveaway. First, he put in a large handful of pink roses, throwing a few blue ones in as well as some smaller white filler flowers. Once the arrangement was done, he messed with it for longer than necessary, wanting it to be perfect. Finally, he settled and sent the text. The process had taken a bit longer than he intended. But as soon as he turned around, Hanamaki was bounding back into the shop. They slouched against the counter, looking like a kid waiting for their candy at the store.

Matsukawa gently placed the bouquet in front of them, nervous about their reaction. Hanamaki stared at it, then leaned forward and stuck their nose into the flowers, smelling deeply. “It’s beautiful,” they said.

“You think so?”

“Matsukawa, everything you make is beautiful. Why would this be any different?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. But he knew. Because he had been thinking of Hanamaki the entire time he made it.

Hanamaki looked afraid to pick it up. They turned to Matsukawa. “Now I feel bad for taking it without paying.”

Matsukawa snorted. “You’ve given me more than enough.”

“You sure?” Hanamaki smirked. They leaned towards him. “How about a kiss as payment?”

A blush bloomed on Matsukawa’s face. “...That would work,” he said quietly.

Hanamaki easily leaned in to press their lips against his. This kiss was different. It was light and quick, yet long enough to leave a lingering taste of blueberry on his lips. Hanamaki winked at him and scooped up the vase.

“See ya!” they said as they walked about the door. Matsukawa gave a half wave from his spot at the desk. He was still catching up from the kiss. That had been their second kiss, and it had been nice. But… was this going to be a thing?

\----------

It turned into a thing. Hanamaki visited every so often, asked for a flower and “paid” with a kiss. Sometimes they would leave a tip as well. Matsukawa liked it. He liked it a lot.

One day, as Hanamaki was giving him their “payment”, Oikawa walked in. The door opened and Matsukawa knew it was Oikawa because of how the door banged and squeaked on it hinges. He quickly pulled away like a child caught sneaking candy. The taste of orange on his lips.

Oikawa stared, Hanamaki stared back. The look on their face seemed bored, but with a hint of annoyance. They straightened, walked to the door, and looked back at Matsukawa, winking and blowing a kiss as they left. Oikawa stormed up to the counter. If there had been a chair on the other side he would’ve sat himself down into it, hard.

“Matsukawa… what was that?” Oikawa started, as if they were gossiping grandmas.

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “It was nothing.”

“Oh no, that was definitely something. And you need to tell me right now what’s been going on between you and that little punk.” Oikawa slapped his hands on the table deliberately. Matsukawa knew he wasn’t going to leave him alone until he knew everything.

“Well it’s just some kissing…” Matsukawa started.

“No, no. Start from the beginning,” Oikawa insisted.

Matsukawa groaned but complied. “I got a tattoo.”

“Oh? Show me.”

“It looks weird right now, because it’s still healing.”

“Show me anyways.” Reluctantly, Matsukawa lifted his shirt so Oikawa could see the tattoo. It was scabbing over and the hair on his chest was still growing back. Oikawa stifled a snort. “It looks nice,” he said.

He pulled his shirt back down. “Just wait until its healed.”

“And when your hair has grown back.”

“Shut up.” Matsukawa allowed himself a small smile.

“Anyways, so you got a tattoo, what does that have to do with the kissing?”

Matsukawa drew out a long sigh, embarrassed to be talking about this stuff with Oikawa. Even though Oikawa was all too eager to share similar information with him.

“After I got the tattoo… Hanamaki said I could pay them back in flowers… But it didn’t feel right to just get the tattoo and leave….”

“And??” Oikawa said, growing impatient.

“And so Hanamaki said that they would take a kiss as payment but nothing else.”

“So you kissed them?”

Matsukawa nodded.

“Was it good?”

He nodded again, this time with a blush on his cheeks.

Oikawa leaned slightly forward and smiled. “Was it hot?”

Matsukawa hesitated but gave an embarrassed nod.

Oikawa whistled as he leaned back. “So does that mean you are dating now?”

“I… I don’t think so?”

“Then was was that kiss?” He pointed behind him, in the direction that Hanamaki had left.

“It’s… sorta become a thing… Whenever Hanamaki wants flowers… they pay me with kisses.” It was embarrassed trying to explain it. Matsukawa’s face was burning and he was glad his darker skin made it harder to see.

Oikawa laughed, “Was that something you came up with or did they?”

“It was their idea.”

“Figured. You’re too chicken to think of something like that,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Matsukawa retorted, not really offended.

“So now it’s just a thing?”

Matsukawa nodded.

“Have you thought of making it into something more?”

“Something more?”

“Ask them out, dummy!”

He hadn’t thought about it at all. He had been happy enough just kissing them. Pretty simple minded of him.

“How?” he asked.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You have to think of your own way. I can’t do it for you.”

“Why not?”

“Because then it won’t be authentic,” Oikawa pronounced the last word sharply.

Matsukawa slumped on the desk. “I have no idea what I would do.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Then help me.”

Oikawa thought for a moment then shook his head. “Nah, you need to make me a bouquet instead.”

“What did you do this time?” Matsukawa was annoyed about the sudden turn of the conversation, but also glad that they weren’t talking about him anymore. Now, he was stuck with thinking up a way to ask Hanamaki out. That wasn’t something he had a lot of experience with. He barely remembered the last date he went on. How long ago was that? Back in his high school days? Or was it junior high? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he helped Oikawa.

\----------

Matsukawa struggled to come up with some unique way to ask Hanamaki out. He felt as if he had to do something special. But nothing seemed special enough.

Hanamaki ended up beating him to the punch.

They came in the shop as usual. Walked up to the counter and leaned against the desk.

“I think I would like a bouquet today,” they said casually.

“Is there some special occasion?” Matsukawa glanced up at them from his work. They weren’t wearing anything fancy today.

“Sort of.”

Matsukawa didn’t question them further. “Alright, what are you thinking?”

“Maybe something with red and white, and maybe some pink.”

“A big bouquet or a small one?”

“Make it small, and wrapped, not in a vase.”

“Gotcha.” Matsukawa pulled some flowers down and made a small bouquet for them. It took no time at all and he had it finished quickly, handing it over.

“The usual payment?” Hanamaki asked, already leaning forward.

“Mmhmm.” Matsukawa leaned to meet them. They kissed as the flowers changed hands. He should've charged them for this one but he had been looking forward to kissing them. Maybe he was growing soft.

Hanamaki took the bouquet and left. Only to enter a moment later. Matsukawa looked at them confused. But they walked right back up to the counter and presented the bouquet to him.

“Matsukawa, would you go out with me friday night?” Hanamaki asked.

After the initial shock passed Matsukawa laughed. “This is the first time someone’s given me flowers. Also the first time someone’s given me flowers that I prepared myself.” He took the flowers from Hanamaki. Even though he had put them together, the flowers seemed more radiant than before. Was this how others saw them?

“So is that a yes?” Hanamaki asked.

“Yes. It is.” He hid most of his face in the flowers, breathing deeply. It smelled amazing.

“Great! Then we can meet after we both close on friday?”

Matsukawa nodded, moving the flowers into a vase.

“Perfect. See you then.” Hanamaki leaned over and placed a quick kiss onto his cheek and left before he could react. Matsukawa was glad that they didn’t see him blush.

The longer the day dragged on, the more he realized how far away friday was. It was only tuesday. Over the next few days, he kept looking back at the flowers sitting on his desk, wishing for time to move faster. To make matters worse, Hanamaki hadn’t been visiting him as usual. Which left Matsukawa bored as he quietly took care of business.

\---------

Yet, when friday arrived, Matsukawa hadn’t expected to feel so nervous. First, he couldn’t decide on an outfit. He didn’t know what they would be doing, so he could end up overdressed or underdressed. He tried to pick something a bit in between. A nice sweater and matching jeans, with comfortable shoes in case they end up standing or walking for a long time. Then his stomach twisted up right before he could step out the door, making him late for work.

When he finally arrived at work he was distracted all day, barely managing to fulfill his orders. Lucky for him, there weren’t too many that day.

He felt his stomach turn over once again as closing time neared. Doubts ran through his head. Maybe he was rushing this, maybe he should rain check. He went out the door at closing time anyways and found Hanamaki waiting outside on the curb.

“Took you long enough,” Hanamaki said standing. They looked…. rather dashing but still decidedly punk. The outfit they wore was a suit vest over a t-shirt and long black pants with a large stripe down the sides, along with some nice looking dress shoes.

“Sorry,” he said, feeling his face burn. He turned and locked the door behind him, struggling to get the key in. Hanamaki walked up behind him, placing a hand on his back.

“You alright?” they asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m just….. a bit nervous,” Matsukawa admitted, finally getting the door locked.

Hanamaki stifled a laugh and offered their hand to him. “Just relax. We can take it slow.”

Matsukawa heard his heartbeat in his ears as he took their hand. He was pulled gently along by Hanamaki, off towards an unknown destination. He took deep breaths to steady himself. Hanamaki’s hand was colder than his, yet he found it comforting.

They walked for a while, moving off of their quiet street into the more popular areas. Hanamaki stopped in front of a very tall building.

“Here?” he asked.

“Up there.” Hanamaki pointed up to a balcony area around the middle of the building. Matsukawa saw lights strung up and people hanging around the railing. That didn’t seem so bad. Hanamaki pulled him inside and they waited for the elevator. The inside area was covered in shiny marble with the elevator across from the entrance at the end of a red carpet and surrounded by black marble. Matsukawa watched the numbers count down as the elevator moved slowly between floors. When the doors dinged open, the flooring was plush and the walls were covered with gold designs. Matsukawa admired the work on the way up.

“Matsukawa,” Hanamaki said quietly.

“Hm?” he answered staring at the pattern on the back of the elevator doors.

“Look at me,” they said. Matsukawa turned to look at them and they quickly leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips.

Matsukawa startled. “What was that for?” he asked, feeling his face burn. He tasted vanilla this time.

“Am I not allowed to kiss you on our date?” Hanamaki asked with a mischievous grin.

“...Alright.” He wished he had been given more of a heads up. But he also liked the surprise. His conflicted feelings disappeared when the doors opened.

Music reached his ears first. A radio station played classic rock quietly in the background. As they walked down the long hallway lined with windows, Matsukawa heard the chatter of voices growing louder.

At the end of the hallway were two glass doors. Hanamaki pushed them open and they were back out into the night. The balcony was set up with the restaurant up against the building and a bar along the railings. A waiter asked if they had a reservation. Hanamaki checked them in and soon after they were following him to be seated. They were led to a table closer to the wall of the building.

“This place is nice,” Matsukawa said looking around. There was a fountain in the center of the balcony. Small shrubs sat all around in pots, along with decorative screens to provide some privacy. “How’d you find this place?” he asked.

“One of the other artists recommended it. This is my first time here too,” Hanamaki said. They gave a quick look around and then focused on the menu. Matsukawa opened the thin leather booklet as well. As he expected, the meals were a bit pricey. He would feel bad ordering something expensive when someone else was paying. So he looked at the less expensive meals, even though the steak burger was calling his name. He settled on some chicken dish.

Matsukawa looked up to see Hanamaki watching him. “What?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” Hanamaki said, smiling and looking back down at their menu.

“No. What is it? Is my hair too messy?” Matsukawa started to worry about his appearance.

“No, no. nothing like that,” Hanamaki said, pausing for a moment. “You just look very handsome tonight.”

“I.. uh.. You look handsome too,” Matsukawa stuttered out in return.

Hanamaki laughed. “Thank you.” After watching Matsukawa recover from his flustering they asked, “How was work?”

Small talk, Matsukawa could do. “It’s the same as ever. What about for you?”

“Oh you know. Tattooing people's skin almost all day. Some assholes, some not,” they shrugged

“Same old, same old?” Matsukawa said. Hanamaki nodded.

A waiter came by and took their orders, whisking away the menus in a rush.

“So is there anything else planned for this evening?” Matsukawa asked curiously.

“There might be, but it’s a surprise,” Hanamaki smiled, messing with their silverware.

There was a brief silence. Matsukawa tried to think of some conversation topics but he couldn’t think of anything. He sighed and looked around the balcony.

“You know. For as long as I’ve lived here, I never knew this place was here,” Matsukawa said.

“How long have you lived here?”

“Since college. I went to the university nearby.”

“And got your degree in flowers?” Hanamaki smiled.

“Wasn’t what I was going for initially.”

“What were you going for?”

“Philosophy.”

Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow. “Philosophy?”

Matsukawa nodded. “Are you surprised? I was really into reading philosophy until I took some weird elective my freshman year. It was some plant class but I got caught up with the flowers and learning about them. And before I knew it I ended up here.”

“I’m glad you changed your degree. Otherwise who knows if we would've met.”

“I’m sure there could’ve been other chances.”

“Maybe. But what do you even do with a philosophy degree?”

“You write, and think, and stuff like that.”

“That doesn't sound as fun.”

“I think it would be nice. Peaceful. And quiet.”

“You’re a homebody then.”

“Homebody?”

“Someone who prefers to stay home than go out.”

“Can’t argue against it. What about you?”

“Eh, half and half. I don’t mind being out or being at home.”

“What about for your degree or college?”

“Oh..” Hanamaki trailed off as the food was brought out and placed in front of them. They thanked the servers and started to dig in. Hanamaki talked between bites. “I started as an art major. Then just fell into tattooing after getting a degree.”

Matsukawa nodded as if he understood. He didn’t really, but Hanamaki seemed to be making a decent living. And was a really good tattoo artist.

“Has your tattoo healed yet?” Hanamaki asked, glancing up before eating a piece of fish.

“It’s healed. But the hair is still growing back in. It’s still a bit shorter than the rest of my chest hair.”

“Can I see it?”

Matsukawa froze. “Here?”

Hanamaki snorted. “No, silly. But maybe after we are done? Could check it out in the bathroom.”

“...I suppose.” Matsukawa wasn’t sure about that idea. It would be awkward if they were walked in on. But he couldn’t think of a better place off the top of his head.

Hanamaki smiled at him and continued eating. They continued to idly chat as they ate, verging off to swap college stories and recalling weird customers. Their plates were taken away. They refused dessert after some lengthy deliberation and Hanamaki took care of the bill. Once they were left with the final receipt Hanamaki winked at Matsukawa and casually threaded their way towards the restrooms. Matsukawa followed a moment later. No one was watching, so he felt nervous for no reason.

The bathroom was very fancy and very well lit. He didn’t have much time to look around before Hanamaki grabbed his hand and pulled him into the larger stall.

“Show me,” they said. They sounded hungry to see the tattoo. Matsukawa pulled off his sweater, hanging it on the hook before unbuttoning the front of his shirt. He unbuttoned it all the way out of habit and pulled back the left side so Hanamaki could see the tattoo.

Just as he said, the hair around it was a bit shorter than the rest, but the tattoo was healed.

Hanamaki bent down slightly to get a better look at it. Matsukawa felt exposed. He wanted to cover himself but he didn’t.

Hanamaki surprised him by touching the tattoo, tracing their finger along the design. Matsukawa's skin prickled and he broke out in goosebumps. His eyes met Hanamaki’s.

“Are you cold?” they asked, their finger still on the design.

“You’re teasing me aren’t you,” Matsukawa said quietly. He tried to back up but his back hit the wall and Hanamaki followed.

“Are you against it?” they asked letting their hand trail past the design and brush past his nipple. Their face hovered very close to his.

Matsukawa didn’t not enjoy the feeling. “No,” he answered. Then Hanamaki’s hand pressed flush against his skin, moving towards his waist. He caught their hand and stilled it. “But we stop when I say so,” he told them firmly.

“Of course,” Hanamaki replied, giving him a light kiss. That led to a deeper kiss. Their tongue made its way into his mouth. He had known their tongue was pierced, but feeling it against his own tongue was different. Matsukawa released their hand and brought his own up to their face. Their hands danced along his sides and circled under his shirt to his backside, gently pulling him towards them.

Matsukawa felt like he was floating, guided by a pink haired angel who had caught him in their net. Hanamaki’s hands felt cool against his burning skin and their cheeks soft under his hands. Their fingers teased around the hem of his pants, taking shallow teasing dips underneath. Their mouth distracted him, playing with his lips and kissing deeper and deeper. Matsukawa was being drowned by his senses.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was the bang of the bathroom door being opened. He quickly retreated away from Hanamaki like a pair of teenagers being caught. Hanamaki let him go but stood their ground. Lucky for them, no one could see under the stall. The man went about his business without a clue. Matsukawa buttoned up his shirt and pulled his sweater back on, despite being overly warm.

As soon as the door closed, Hanamaki spoke. “Do you need a moment? I can wait outside.” Matsukawa nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Hanamaki quietly exited the stall, taking care of their own business before exiting. Matsukawa sat down on the closed toilet seat, taking deep breaths. That had been…. something. After he was breathing normal again he exited the stall. He caught his reflection in the mirror and spent a moment straightening his clothes before leaving the bathroom.

Hanamaki was standing by the bar when he returned. They motioned him over. “Care for a drink before we head back?” they asked. Matsukawa envied their nonchalant attitude after that heated exchange earlier. He nodded. “Any preferences?”

“Something like the drink Kuroo made me that one time,” Matsukawa said to them. They smirked and ordered him something with a weird name. When he got the drink, it wasn’t quite the same, but similar. Hanamaki moved over towards the railing.

“Are you having fun?” they asked, smiling as they sipped their drink.

Matsukawa could feel the blush on his face. “Don’t tell me this is how all your first dates go,” he said.

“No. Well, only with really special people.”

“You’re such a flirt.” Matsukawa took a long drink from his cup.

“I only flirt with people I like though.”

Matsukawa paused, letting the silence brew before he asked, “So are we dating now?”

“If you want to,” Hanamaki said. Then added, “I want to.” They leaned closer, hovering by Matsukawa.

“So I’d be your boyfriend and you’d be my…?”

“Datemate.”

“Datemate,” Matsukawa tested the word out, liking how it sounded.

“Or partner,” Hanamaki smiled.

Matsukawa snorted, “Sounds like a buddy cop movie or an old western.”

“I’m offended, partner. You don’t want to solve crimes and round up criminals with me? Partner?” Hanamaki said in a cheesy accent.

Matsukawa managed to finish his drink without choking on it. “Should we blow this popsicle stand? Partner?”

Hanamaki downed the rest of theirs and hooked their arm with his. “Let's, partner.”

The two returned to the elevator. Hanamaki took advantage of its slowness to pull Matsukawa into a few more heated kisses before they reached the bottom floor. Matsukawa wondered if this was how it was going to be like all the time. Kissing at every moment they were alone with a reluctance to part. His heart might not be able to handle it.

They walked hand and hand along the street, aimlessly with no direction in mind. They talked and talked and talked.

The sun light completely faded and the streets grew quieter as the night progressed. Matsukawa yawned against his hand. Hanamaki yawned a few moments later.

“Should we call it a night?” Matsukawa asked.

“Probably. But let me walk you home,” they insisted. They changed their course and walked slowly towards Matsukawa’s place. Talking half of the time but also quietly enjoying the cool night.

They paused outside of Matsukawa’s apartment. “Am I not allowed up again?” they joked.

Matsukawa laughed weakly. “It’s not fit for guests at the moment.”

“I’m not just a guest though now, am I?” Hanamaki said stepping closer to him.

“Let me rephrase. It’s a complete mess and I’d be embarrassed if anyone saw it.”

Hanamaki laughed. “Then you should clean up so I can come over next time.” They gave him a quick kiss.

There were a lot of implications in that sentence and Matsukawa ignored all of them. “We'll see.”

They kissed once more, before saying goodnight. He watched as Hanamaki walked back towards the shop. He made his way into his apartment, taking his time. Matsukawa leaned against the door inside his apartment. He had been so nervous that morning, but now he was dating Hanamaki. He counted that as a success.

He flopped down on his bed, lazily stripping as he thought about everything that had happened. His place was such a mess. Maybe he would clean tomorrow.

\---------- 

Hanamaki visited Matsukawa in his shop the next day, whistling a cheery tune. “Good morning,” they smiled, leaning over the desk to place a quick kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek.

“Morning,” Matsukawa yawned, sleepily returning the act.

“You're cute when you're tired,” Hanamaki said resting against the desk.

“It’s too early for such flattery,” Matsukawa replied, laying his head on the desk.

They sat for a moment and then Hanamaki reached over and ruffled his hair. Their slim fingers carding through his thick black curls felt really nice. He leaned closer to Hanamaki, letting them play with their hair. “So cute,” he heard them whisper under their breath.

He struggled to stay awake, but it was so relaxing. When Hanamaki stopped, he opened his eyes.

“Oh good, you’re not asleep. I thought you had passed out there,” Hanamaki chuckled.

Matsukawa rubbed his eyes. “I felt like I was going to.”

“Do you need to sleep? You look really tired.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s not like I’ll have any customers anyways.”

“But what if you do get a customer?”

“The door will wake me up.”

“Why don’t you just take a nap real quick instead. I can watch the desk.”

“You don’t need to do that. There’s nowhere to nap anyways. I made sure or I would be napping every day.”

“You sure do know yourself,” they smiled. Matsukawa tapped his temple and took a drink from his water bottle to wake himself up more. “Why are you so tired today anyways. Did you not sleep well?”

“I forgot I was out of coffee this morning,” Matsukawa said. He hadn’t had the time yesterday to buy anymore so he needed to stop by the store after work today.

“We have a coffee machine over in the studio. I can bring you over some.”

“But I don't have a cup?”

Hanamaki laughed. “You can borrow one of mine. I’ll be right back.” Hanamaki took a few steps away before looking back at him. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Black.”

Hanamaki stuck out their tongue. “Easy enough, I suppose.” Then they left.

Matsukawa rested his head back on the desk. All he had to do was not fall asleep and wait for Hanamaki to return. He sighed. Who knew how long that would take. In his boredom, he started to list the names of the flowers on the wall. Before he realized it was just like counting sheep, he had fallen asleep.

A tapping on his head woke him up. Hanamaki’s face was directly across from his, but upside down. He startled, almost spilling the cup of coffee placed by him. Hanamaki stopped it from toppling over. They blew across the surface to cool it and handed it over to Matsukawa. The cup was violently pink with white polka dots all over it. Probably not a cup they use often.

Matsukawa gladly took the cup and sipped at it. He hummed in appreciation at the taste and warmth offered by the drink.

“Thanks,” he said between sips. It would take a bit before the caffeine woke him up.

“No problem,” Hanamaki replied, watching him. Then they added. “Are you always like this without coffee?”

Matsukawa nodded. “Until around noon or so,” he sipped. “Are you always this cheery in the morning?” he asked in return.

Hanamaki snorted. “No, but I skip the coffee and have energy drinks, or those little 5 hour energy bottles.”

“That can’t be healthy for you.”

“And you think coffee is?”

Matsukawa looked at them, then back at his coffee. “Wait, then why do you have a coffee cup if you don’t drink coffee?”

“We can make more than coffee over there, though I mostly just use it for water.”

Matsukawa gave him a look but stayed silent.

“Water keeps you hydrated,” they added. He couldn’t argue with that. His tiredness seeped away as they continued to talk. Hanamaki left after a while and he was alone. He looked at his empty coffee cup. He'd have to remember to return that soon.

\----------

Hanamaki lounged against the counter when they asked, “When do you want to go on another date?”

Matsukawa paused, a flower in hand. He hadn’t thought about a second date. But that would make sense. They were going out, and going out involved going on dates.

“I’m not sure? Do you have anything in mind?”

Hanamaki thought for a moment. Almost too long, that Matsukawa felt the need to repeat himself until they said, “What about going to the movies?”

“That sounds fun. But what’s out right now?”

He heard the movement of Hanamaki pulling out their cell phone. “There’s not many good ones… Oh, but there’s a new horror movie coming out soon. That looks cool.”

Matsukawa was about to say he didn't do horror movies until he saw the look on Hanamaki’s face. They looked excited rather than bored. Which made him reconsider, he hadn't seen any in a while, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Okay, sure,” he said instead.

“When do you want to go?” Hanamaki said, glancing over at him. Their eyes met for a moment before Matsukawa turned back to his flowers.

“Anytime is fine with me.”

“Wednesday? They have discounted tickets then.”

“Perfect.”

“After work?”

“As always.”

“Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa turned to look at Hanamaki. They raised a hand and cupped his face, slowly leaning forward to kiss him. It was soft and slow. He could taste strawberry chapstick on their lips.

“I love you,” Hanamaki said after they parted, keeping their face close.

“I love you too.” Matsukawa leaned forward again for another kiss.

The shop door banged open and Matsukawa jumped back. Oikawa strode over towards the desk. Hanamaki snorted and gave Matsukawa a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later,” they said, leaving the store. The two passed each other, both of them sizing up the other, but never saying anything.

Oikawa leaned on the desk and immediately started talking once the shop door closed. “Are you two a thing now? When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me? How'd it happen?” he asked rapidly.

“Slow down, why do you care?” Matsukawa said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“Because I’m your friend, duh.” Matsukawa wasn’t convinced and gave him a look. Oikawa sighed. “And I like hearing about other people's relationships,” he admitted.

Matsukawa laughed. “I’ll tell you, but first, why are you here?”

Oikawa went off with their own tragic tale, and had Matsukawa pick the flowers out. Then while Matsukawa was putting together the arrangement, he told Oikawa about how he and Hanamaki got together and their last date. He left out some parts for his own sake.

Oikawa whistled at the end. “Damn. And you’re going to the movies in a few days?”

Matsukawa nodded. “There’s just one problem. It’s a horror movie.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah.”

“Will you be able to get through it?”

“I don’t know. The last time I tried to watch a horror movie was in my second year of high school. Maybe it won’t be as bad?”

“There’s no counting on that. Do you want me to send you some horror stuff so you can see how it goes beforehand? Because I’m sure they will let you back out if you just tell them.”

“I know… but they looked excited about it. I don’t want to chicken out when it’s something they like.” Matsukawa placed the last flower and slumped on the desk. “I’m not sure what to do…”

“Well, I think you should tell them. It’s good to be honest rather than regret it later.” Oikawa was actually talking sense for once and Matsukawa grumbled. “Trust me. I’ll still send you some horror stuff to try, but talk to them.”

Oikawa finished his transaction as swiftly as ever. “Okay. I’ll try,” Matsukawa said. He was going to have to psych himself up just to open that email.

“But text me after! I want to know how it goes,” Oikawa said on the way out, cradling the bundle of flowers.

“If I remember,” Matsukawa called back before the door closed. He was left to stew in his thoughts about the movie.

\----------

He completely forgot to look at the stuff Oikawa sent him. He had been distracted cleaning his apartment. Or rather, he cleaned his apartment to distract himself from looking at the email. Not his smartest move, but his apartment was clean.

And there he was, at work, an hour until closing time, before they were going to see the movie. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he really should’ve listened to Oikawa.

When he locked up the shop, Hanamaki wasn't waiting for him. So he entered the tattoo shop.

Kunimi's bored stare greeted him along with, “They will be done in a moment.” Sometimes Kunimi's curtness was nice. As he sat down in the waiting room, he fiddled with his phone. He figured that since they were only going to the movies he didn’t need to dress up, and wore a long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

Hanamaki showed up escorting a customer. They were wearing two layers of shirts, one ripped t-shirt and a longer shirt underneath. Then some ripped up jeans as well. Some of their tattoos peeked out where the pants were ripped. They waved at Matsukawa before checking the customer out.

“One moment,” they said to Matsukawa before disappearing into the back. Soon they were back and waved goodbye to Kunimi, pulling Matsukawa from his seat and out the door. “Sorry about being late. That tattoo took a bit longer than I had expected.”

“It’s no problem,” Matsukawa said, anything to stall them from seeing the movie. They walked away from the shops, stopping close to the corner.

“Our ride will pick us up here,” they said, brushing up against Matsukawa.

“Quick question.”

“Hm?”

“Do you not know how to drive?”

“Never learned.”

“Why?”

“Just was never important to. I have money, I have friends, I can get a ride,” they said as if it was so simple. “Do you know how to drive?”

Matsukawa nodded, “Yeah.”

“But I never see you drive?”

“I don’t need to when I live a few blocks away from my work.”

“But do you have a car or something?”

“No car. But I have a motorcycle.”

Hanamaki looked at him with wide eyes. “You have a motorcycle?”

“Is it that surprising?” Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow.

“I thought you’d have some electric car or something.”

Matsukawa laughed, “I probably would if I didn’t have my motorcycle.”

“Where is it though?”

“In the garage I share at my apartment. Out of the weather. Why?”

“Cause I’ve never seen it. You have to let me ride it.”

“I have to?”

“Yes. Or else… I won’t kiss you anymore.”

Matsukawa gasped dramatically. “No kisses?”

“No kisses.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say no.”

“You promise?” Hanamaki held out their pinky finger.

Matsukawa curled his own around theirs. “I promise.”

Hanamaki pulled him closer and kissed him, adding a small nip at the end. It made Matsukawa’s heartbeat quicken and this time he tasted watermelon. But then their ride arrived and they sat in the backseat making silent conversation until they reached their destination.

The movie theater was one of the large chain ones, so it looked modern and up to date. Large boards displayed the different movies that were showing. Hanamaki pointed out the one they were going to see. Matsukawa gulped. It definitely wasn’t one of the lighter, funnier horror movies. Hanamaki pulled him along and he tried not to act reluctant.

Inside they bought tickets, soda, and popcorn. Matsukawa usually never bought anything extra at the theater, but Hanamaki insisted because it was part of the experience. Matsukawa paid for everything, despite their offer. They paid last time so Matsukawa felt obligated to cover this date.

They had gotten there a bit early so they sat through the commercials, chatting and commenting on what played on the screen. Matsukawa grew more and more nervous as the time drew nearer, keeping a straight face despite his impending doom.

The lights dimmed and Hanamaki bounced in their seat, rapidly tapping his arm in excitement. Matsukawa smiled, they were cute It nearly made up for how knotted up his stomach was. Hanamaki took the popcorn into their lap and the drink sat between them in the armrest. First up were a few previews. Of course, for new horror movies. Matsukawa found out he struggled through those, closing his eyes a lot and occasionally staring at the floor as he focused on his breathing. He still jumped at every little scare.

Finally, the movie started but Matsukawa already felt worn out. He sat stiffly through the more peaceful opening scenes of the movie. He knew it would only last so long. Hanamaki finished the popcorn, setting the bucket out of the way with their eyes glued to the screen. Matsukawa watched them from the corner of his eye, trying not to make it obvious he was looking at them.

He admired them, and watched as the slight changes in color illuminated their face. He managed to discreetly watch them up until the first jump scare, which wasn’t even that much of a jump scare, but enough to draw Matsukawa’s eyes back to the screen as it startled him.

The movie took a dark turn, which was expected but made him stiffen in his chair again. He couldn’t help but jump at every scare and cursed silently under his breath. Hanamaki must have glanced over at some point because they offered their hand. They pulled his hand off the arm rest and thread their fingers together. It was a small comfort that Matsukawa appreciated but didn’t really help his jumpiness.

He involuntarily squeezed their hand every time he jumped, even though he had been trying to play it cool. Despite all the jumping he managed better than he had imagined. Of course, the movie switched from scary to gorey and that was more than Matsukawa could handle.

The little blood splashes and splatters were fine, but once it started showing missing limbs and stomachs being ripped open Matsukawa felt his own start to turn inside of him. He felt the soda bubbling inside of him and tightened his grip in a weak effort to ground himself.

He must have been gripping too hard because Hanamaki placed their other hand over his. “Dude, you okay?” they whispered. Right then, someone on screen got cut in half. Matsukawa’s stomach twisted.

“No,” he said weakly and quickly bolted out of the theater with a hand over his mouth. He made a beeline for the bathroom, ducking into an empty stall at the end. He leaned over the toilet and was sick. It smelled rancid and he quickly flushed the toilet. Grabbing a handful of toilet paper he wiped his mouth, and a bit of the toilet seat, before flushing again. Then he breathed deeply, hoping to calm his aching stomach.

A quiet knock on the stall echoed in the empty bathroom. “Matsukawa?” he heard Hanamaki’s voice call quietly. After a few deep breaths he rose and unlocked the stall door to let Hanamaki in. He leaned against the side of the stall, staring at the ground. Hanamaki entered and locked the stall behind them. “You’re deathly pale,” Hanamaki said.

“Sorry,” Matsukawa apologized.

“Sorry for what? Did you throw up?” Hanamaki touched his arm gently, looking unsure about how to approach him.

“I... should’ve told you,” Matsukawa paused, pressing his hand over his mouth to cover a burp. He needed some water to wash the taste out of his mouth. “I don’t do well with horror movies.”

“Shit dude, I’d say. Are you going to be okay?”

“In a bit. You can go watch the movie,” Matsukawa said.

Hanamaki shook their head. “I’m not going to leave you here alone.”

“Sorry,” Matsukawa said again.

“Don’t worry about it, just focus on breathing,” Hanamaki instructed. Matsukawa breathed slowly. Hanamaki held one of his hands in theirs. They stood like that for a while. Matsukawa stared at their shoes. They were wearing black lace up boots with neon laces. He tried to follow the lace from one end to the other, but it didn’t look quite right.

“What’s up with your laces,” he said quietly and slowly as he breathed.

Hanamaki looked down to see for themself. “Oh, isn’t it cool? There was this book full of fun ways to lace shoes so I did one of the patterns. I forgot what it’s called.” Matsukawa snorted softly in amusement. “You feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“Do you want to get out of the bathroom?” Hanamaki smiled at him.

He smiled back weakly. “Yeah.” Hanamaki gently led him by the hand out of the bathroom and out of the theater. Outside was dark. Matsukawa breathed in the fresh air. The night wind blew gently across his skin. It felt nice. Hanamaki took care of getting them a ride.

They rode silently back to Matsukawa’s place all the while Hanamaki kept their hand in his. It comforted Matsukawa, like a silent reassurance that they were there for him. When they were dropped off, Hanamaki paused outside of his apartment door. “Don’t tell me that it’s still a mess,” they said, raising an eyebrow.

“Actually, I cleaned,” Matsukawa said. He felt a little better, but still shivered from time to time. He used his free hand to unlock the door and turned on the lights. Hanamaki eagerly looked around as Matsukawa slowly beelined for his couch. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat down. Hanamaki tried to look at everything as they sat down next to him.

“Do you need anything?” they asked.

“...Water.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

Hanamaki rose and headed for the kitchen. He heard them opening up multiple cabinets until they found the glasses. The tap turned on and off. They returned and passed the glass off to Matsukawa. He sipped from it, keeping it beside him. Hanamaki sat down again.

“It’s like a jungle in here,” they said.

“Too many plants?” Matsukawa said.

“Something like that… How many do you have?”

Matsukawa shrugged, “I’m not sure. I just pick them up.”

They were silent, looking at all the different plants. Then they turned back to Matsukawa. “Are you feeling better.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be a bit jumpy for a few days.” He rubbed his face. He knew he would be seeing creatures in every shadow or around corners or making those weird distant sounds at night. He could manage, but he'll be on edge.

Hanamaki looked at him. He didn’t want to look at them. “Why didn’t you just say no to the horror movie?” they asked.

“... You looked excited to see it,” he admitted.

“But look at you now.”

“I know… but I thought I could manage it.”

“Why'd you think that?”

“Because it’s been forever since I’ve seen a horror movie. I didn’t think it would be as bad this time.”

“Mm.” He could see them frowning out of the corner of his eye.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s fine.” They set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

“Are you sure? I feel bad for ending the movie early for you.” He finally looked over at Hanamaki. Their focus was entirely on him.

“It’s more important to me that you’re okay.”

Matsukawa felt a surge in his heart and leaned over to hug Hanamaki, resting his forehead in the crook of their neck. Hanamaki’s arms wrapped around him comfortingly, gently rubbing his back. It was a bit of an awkward position but Matsukawa held onto them.

“Are you okay?” Hanamaki asked again when he latched onto them.

“Give me a moment,” Matsukawa said, his voice muffled.

After a generous moment Hanamaki said, “One sec. Let me move my legs.” Matsukawa complied but once Hanamaki had situated themself they pulled him back over and leaned back so he laid on top of them. It was infinitely more comfortable than before. They placed one arm over his back and had one hand carding through his hair. Matsukawa relaxed, wrapping his arms around Hanamaki.

His head laid on top of their chest and he could hear their heartbeat. It was a soothing steady sound.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, unaware of how tired he had been. It turned out to be a short fitful rest. Themes from the movie crept into his brief dream, forcing him back awake. He shifted in Hanamaki’s arms.

“You awake?”

“I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep,” he mumbled.

“Bad dream?” they smiled fondly.

“Something like that.” Matsukawa reached out for his water, only to find it was empty. “I wasn’t asleep that long, was I?”

“No not long, but I got thirsty. More importantly, are you going to be alright tonight?”

“What do you mean?” Matsukawa sat up, stretching. His shoulders were stiff from the unusual position.

“I mean. Will you be okay alone?”

Matsukawa thought about it for a moment. Even if he managed on his own, it wouldn’t be any fun. He imagined Hanamaki spending the night. There was only one bed. “You’re not just trying to get into my bed are you?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“Hey! While I would try to get into your bed for multiple other reasons, I do want to make sure you’re okay. But fine, if you don’t want me here, I can go. You seem fine enough to tease,” Hanamaki said maybe a bit to dramatically. They stood to walk to the door, but Matsukawa grabbed onto their shirt.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Stay… at least a bit longer.”

“You should just ask if I can spend the night,” Hanamaki said pointing at the clock.

Matsukawa looked over. It took a moment before he registered the time. “Oh shit. I didn’t know how late it was.”

“If I’m going to get any sleep, I need to leave now. But that’s up to you.” They crouched down in front of Matsukawa, holding his hand gently.

Matsukawa tried to think of what to do. He wanted them to stay, but thought it would be too forward to have them spending the night already. He bit his lip during his internal debate.

Hanamaki interrupted his thoughts, “I can sleep on the couch if that'll make you more comfortable.”

“Then can you stay?” Matsukawa asked hopefully. He felt like they were being too compliant. He would rather give them the bed and he sleep on the couch.

“Only if you make me some food.”

“What?”

“I’m starving man. We completely missed dinner.”

Matsukawa failed noticed that at all. His stomach wasn’t in the mood for food at the moment anyways. “Oh. One second.” He went to the kitchen, Hanamaki following him closely. “What do you want?”

“Hmm… I don’t know. What do you have?” Hanamaki peeked over his shoulder into the fridge. They snubbed their nose at the food inside. “What about mac n cheese? Or chicken nuggets?”

Matsukawa snorted. “Are you a child?”

“Hey, I just like the classics.”

“I have mac n cheese,” Matsukawa said opening the cupboard to pull out a box. He usually only kept some for when he was feeling really lazy.

Hanamaki watched him from the dining table. Cooking consisted of mostly waiting around for the water and noodles to boil. Matsukawa leaned against the countertop nearby.

“Do you need anything for tonight?” he asked them.

“It would be great if I could use your shower.”

“Do you need a change of clothes?” He stirred the noodles slowly.

“Nah, I can wear this again. Unless… you’re just dying to see me in your clothes.” They waggled their eyebrows at him.

Matsukawa blushed. “That’s not… I’ll give you a change of clothes for tomorrow.” That hadn’t been his intended goal, but he wouldn’t deny that he wanted to see that.

“Fine with me.” Hanamaki smiled at him.

“Anything else you need?”

“Not really, I’ll be fine. Although…” Hanamaki paused. “I would appreciate some breakfast as well.”

“Am I just your cook now?” Matsukawa scoffed, turning back to the stove.

“Well, I certainly don’t want you raid your kitchen, but a dude's gotta eat.”

“I don’t usually make breakfast in the morning.”

“What do you have then?”

“A granola bar and coffee.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m also up much earlier than you.”

“Ugh. Why don’t you just take the day off and relax.”

“I’m the only one running my store. It’s not like there is anyone else to cover for me.”

“Then close it for a day. I’m sure people would understand.”

“It’s too late for that.” Matsukawa finished adding the other ingredients and pulled out a fork before moving to grab a bowl. Hanamaki grumbled behind him. He turned back with a bowl, only to see Hanamaki using the fork to eat right out of the pot. “Don’t you have any manners?”

“Yeah, when I’m in public,” they said between mouthfuls. They must have been really hungry, and Matsukawa felt bad for not realizing it sooner. He put the bowl back.

“I’m going to shower first. Just leave whatever is left on the stove and I’ll take care of it.” Hanamaki nodded as they continued to eat. They gave him a thumbs up to show that they heard him.

Matsukawa grabbed some clothes to use as pajamas. He never really wore pjs to sleep in, but with Hanamaki around, he felt it would be less awkward. He cut his shower short, slipping into his pjs before exiting the steamy bathroom. Sprawled out on the couch sat Hanamaki, as if they had always lived there.

“Your turn,” he said, slinging his towel around his neck. Hanamaki hopped up, looked at him and grabbed either end of his towel. They pulled him forwards and kissed him, hard. They tasted like mac n cheese. Flustered, Matsukawa froze in place as Hanamaki left him and closed the door to the bathroom. He shook his head before he realized he had forgotten to give them a change of clothes.

He set some clothes on the bed for them and went to the kitchen. All the mac n cheese was gone, so he set the pot in the sink and filled it with water. He would take care of it later.

While Hanamaki was in the shower, he grabbed a pillow and blanket to use for the couch and laid down. He messed around on his phone while waiting for Hanamaki to finish, growing sleepier as the time passed.

He heard the shower turn off and moments later the door opened. He looked past his phone and almost choked on his own spit. Hanamaki was only wearing their underwear. A bright neon pair that were a bit tight. He could see all of their tattoos that decorated their chest, arms, and legs, along with both their nipples being pierced. He also noticed that their freckles were not restricted to just their face. Before he was caught staring he focused on his phone. They casually walked over to the side of the couch and Matsukawa was eye level with their thighs. “I thought I was sleeping on the couch?”

Matsukawa didn’t know how he managed to get the words out. “No, it’s fine, you can have the bed.” His face felt like it was on fire.

Hanamaki smiled. “Alright.” They walked directly beside his face and bent down to give him a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” They turned and walked to his bedroom. Their back held a very large tattoo of an oni wrestling a giant jackalope. He knew it was done by Kuroo because of the style. Matsukawa stared at the way their underwear showed off their ass, feeling a slight stir in his lower half. Hanamaki left the door open and ignored the clothes he left out in favor of making themself at home in bed. The light went out moments later, but Matsukawa saw the glow from their phone.

Matsukawa set his phone aside and turned off the lights in the living room. He shifted on the couch, glad he owned one big enough to fit him laying down.

He tried to sleep, but kept failing. The horror movie kept popping up in his mind as he tossed in turned restlessly. He managed to dream once, but it only ended in a nightmare.

He sat up on the couch trying to clear his head. He glanced towards the bedroom. He thought about joining Hanamaki. Hard. And in the end he left the couch, quietly entering the bedroom. In the dark he made out Hanamaki's sleeping shape spread out across the bed. They looked peaceful.

As gently as he could, he pushed back one of Hanamaki’s arms into their own space and slid underneath the covers. They shifted in their sleep. Matsukawa relaxed, listening to the sound of them breathing.

He jumped when a hand touched his back. “So you finally decided to join me?” a sleepy voice said.

“Did I wake you?” he asked, turning to face them.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it.” They slid their hand over his waist and gently pulled him closer. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Matsukawa thanked the darkness for hiding his blush. “Sorry.”

“Shhh.” Hanamaki pulled his head down to their chest, resting their own above his. “Just sleep.” Their skin was warm and soft on his cheek. He heard their heartbeat again. Sighing, Matsukawa wrapped his arms around them, shifting his legs until they were comfortably intertwined with Hanamaki’s.

The movie failed to haunt him when he slept, not when all he thought about was Hanamaki and their protective hold around him. This time their presence let him sleep peacefully.

\----------

In the morning, he awoke in the position of the little spoon. He felt Hanamaki’s breath against his back and their body pressed flush up against his. He felt like falling back asleep. His phone had been forgotten in the living room. Carefully lifting his head, he looked over at the bedside clock. It was past time for him to be up.

He tried to move but Hanamaki’s hold around him only tightened. He managed to turn around as Hanamaki started to stir.

“I need to go to work,” he whispered.

“Just a bit longer,” Hanamaki mumbled, pressing their face into his chest.

Matsukawa debated arguing, but it was too early for that. He pressed his nose into their fluffy pink hair, they had used his shampoo. It was a nice earthy scent. He gently kissed the top of their head. Five more minutes, then he'll get up. Just five minutes.

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen back asleep but he woke up to Hanamaki shaking him. He blink away the blurriness and peeked his eyes open to see Hanamaki’s bedhead hovering over him. “Hey sleepyhead, you’re late for work.”

Matsukawa sat up and looked at the clock. He was really late for work now. “Shit,” he grumbled and threw off the blankets. While he tried to stand up Hanamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Before he could say anything Hanamaki kissed him. They kissed him long and hard, not letting him pull away. It made his skin heat up and he involuntarily let out a soft moan. Hanamaki let him go, with a satisfied smirk.

“What was that for?” Matsukawa asked, turning around to hide his blushing face. He busied himself by finding clothes to wear.

“Just a little good morning kiss.” Hanamaki leaned back on his bed, with no intention of getting up.

“A little kiss?” Matsukawa said grabbing his clothes.

“Did you not like it?”

“It was a bit much for the morning.” Matsukawa headed towards the door.

Hanamaki’s voice stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go change?” he said as if it was obvious.

Hanamaki stood and walked over to him, sliding their hands around his waist. “You can’t change in front of me?”

“I was hoping for a bit of privacy…” he said, but he didn’t pull away either.

Hanamaki kissed the side of his neck. “Why don’t you just take the day off instead?”

Matsukawa shivered. “I already told you. I’m the only one working.”

Hanamaki hummed against his skin as they placed more kisses against his neck.

“Hanamaki. Please.” They were so tempting, making Matsukawa want to give in and stay, but he kept reminding himself that he needed to go to work.

“Let me see the tattoo,” Hanamaki said, pushing the bottom of his shirt up.

“You have to let me change after,” Matsukawa argued.

Hanamaki rolled their eyes. “Fine.”

Matsukawa set the change of clothes aside and stripped out of his shirt. Hanamaki looked at the tattoo. The hair had grown out more and no longer looked as weird. The tattoo had been healed for a while. Hanamaki leaned over and kissed it. They smiled as Matsukawa’s face heated up. “Go change,” they said giving his butt a quick squeeze. Matsukawa stifled a yelp.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly made it into the bathroom. He sighed heavily against the door. He really needed to hurry but Hanamaki was not making it easy. He changed quickly and splashed his face with water.

When he exited the bathroom Hanamaki was still lounging on his bed in their underwear. He started the coffee maker and set out a travel mug and granola bar before returning to the bedroom to toss his clothes in the closet. He could take care of it later.

“Are you going to lay there all day?” Matsukawa said.

“I don’t have work today.”

“But you’re not going to stay here all day are you?”

“Are you going to kick me out?” they challenged playfully.

Matsukawa hesitated. “I wouldn’t really say that, but I don’t think staying here would be all the entertaining.”

“True. But I like to take my time in the morning. If you don’t mind?” they smiled.

“Can I trust you to lock my door?”

“And why wouldn’t you trust me?” Hanamaki asked.

“Will you drop the keys off at my work before you go?” Matsukawa said.

“Sure thing. Are you leaving now?” Hanamaki said, standing.

Matsukawa checked the time. “I’ll be leaving as soon as my coffee is made.”

Hanamaki walked over to him. “You’re so diligent.” They wrapped their arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“You’re not really helping this whole process though,” he said bluntly.

“Oh, I never intended to help,” they smiled, kissing him.

Matsukawa kissed them back. He had until the coffee maker finished so he held Hanamaki closely and let them kiss him how they liked. They took the opportunity to turn it into a french kiss, sliding their tongue against his. There was that piercing he always forgot about.

The coffee machine beeped and Matsukawa pulled away. Hanamaki seemed reluctant to let him go, but they knew he was going to be stubborn about going to work. They followed him to the kitchen and watched as he was fully ready to go.

“I’ll see you sometime later then?” Matsukawa said slipping on his shoes.

“Mmhmm, I’m thinking I’ll take a nice long hot shower, so don’t expect me anytime soon.” They smiled at him, leaning against the hallway wall. He wished they would put some clothes on, but also knew that they just wanted to tease him more.

“Okay, just text me when you leave.” Matsukawa put his hand on the doorknob but Hanamaki stopped him. “Hanamaki,” he warned as they pinned him against the wall.

“One more kiss,” they said across his skin before pressing their lips against his neck. Matsukawa gasped as they suddenly sucked on his skin.

“Hanamaki!” he pushed them back.

“Sorry. Sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” they said, trying to hide their smile.

Matsukawa rubbed the spit off his neck, partially annoyed but also surprised. “I’m leaving now,” he said with a hand on their shoulder. He only just noticed the clavicle piercings that blended in with their chest tattoos.

Hanamaki took advantage of his momentary pause and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “See you later,” they said.

“Later,” Matsukawa said, finally stepping out the door. That took far longer than it needed to. And he felt frustrated both sexually and emotionally. The walk to the shop was enough to cool him off and he finally opened the shop, way later than normal.

He started his usual tasks, and completed most of them before his phone buzzed. It was Hanamaki. They had sent a picture. He hesitated. He didn’t know what the picture could be of and as far as he knew they hadn’t left his house yet. Matsukawa ignored his phone and kept working.

But his phone kept buzzing. Not consistently, but often enough that Matsukawa knew he should only check after he finished the stuff he needed to do.

Once he finished the morning tasks, he sat down for the arrangements. He took out his phone and opened the texts from Hanamaki.

The first picture was a teasing picture of Hanamaki just out of the shower. Matsukawa froze, studying the picture. They had a towel wrapped dangerously low on their hips. After a few moments he read the rest of the texts praising said shower. Then they went on to say they were raiding his closet for something more suitable. He rolled his eyes at that until he saw the next picture of them in one of his shirts. With no pants. It was a larger shirt even for him, because the event had run out of everything else but he had been determined to get a shirt. Seeing it on Hanamaki felt like an arrow through the heart. He wished he could see that in person.

The last text finalized that they were going to leave soon and will be stopping by. That had been a couple of minutes ago so they were sure to show up soon. Matsukawa set his phone aside, not bothering to respond and continued working as usual.

It felt like a normal day when Hanamaki walked in, besides the fact that they were wearing his clothes. Not the same shirt that was in the picture but some items that Matsukawa hadn’t worn in a long time and had likely been buried in his closet. They wore an old band tee with a few holes in it and jeans almost ripped beyond use.

They spun his keys around their finger until they reached the desk and set it down next to him before leaning over on the desk like normal. They smirked when they looked at him.

“You didn’t like the clothes I picked for you?” Matsukawa asked.

“A bit bland for my taste. I like this better,” Hanamaki said looking down at their outfit.

“It does suit you more,” Matsukawa agreed.

“I hope you don’t mind but…” they leaned closer and whispered, “I borrowed a pair of your underwear too. Mine had gotten a bit dirty.”

Matsukawa blushed deeply at their implications. “Just wash them before giving them back.”

Hanamaki leaned back with a satisfied smile. “Will do.”

“Anything else are you doing today?” Matsukawa said, trying to make light conversation.

“Just heading home and figuring out what to do from there. I might stop next door for a quick visit,” Hanamaki said casually.

Matsukawa nodded along. They chatted for a while longer. Then Hanamaki gave him a quick kiss before they left, waving as they walked out the door.

Matsukawa laid his face down on the desk. Hanamaki pulled his heart so many different directions he felt like he was going crazy. He had to focus on finishing up the orders though.

Lucky for him he finished right as Kyoutani showed up. He was as punctual as always. Matsukawa greeted him and started giving him the boxes. Kyoutani paused, staring at Matsukawa.

“What's up?” Matsukawa asked.

Kyoutani gave him a quizzical look and pointed at his neck. “You got a little something… there,” he said. At first Matsukawa was confused, then he remembered the kiss Hanamaki had given him that morning and quickly covered the side of his neck with his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” he reassured Kyoutani. Kyoutani snorted and went back to his job.

“I’ll text you when I’m done,” he said before leaving.

Matsukawa waited until Kyoutani was gone before rushing to the bathroom. When he checked the mirror he saw the very obvious hickey on the side of his neck. He cursed, but was thankful it was the end of the day. He wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else seeing it today. He needed to have a talk with Hanamaki.

\----------

The next day, Hanamaki set a plastic bag on the desk. “Here's your clothes back. Clean and folded.” They smiled at him. Matsukawa peeked into the bag, seeing his underwear nicely folded on top of the rest of the clothes.

“Thanks,” Matsukawa said, tucking the bag away behind the desk.

Unprompted, Hanamaki reached out and slid their hands around either side of his face. He expected a kiss, but they went to push down the fabric of his turtleneck shirt, eyeing his neck. They smiled when they spotted the hickey. “Embarrassed?” they asked.

Matsukawa pushed away their hands and pulled the fabric back up. “You should’ve asked first.” He hadn’t decided if he was angry at Hanamaki or not. He liked it, but did not like how public it was.

“Sorry. I got carried away,” Hanamaki said, retreating into their personal space with a satisfied look.

Matsukawa placed a hand on their arms. “It’s… alright. But ask next time.”

Hanamaki leaned forwards to whisper in Matsukawa’s ear. “I don’t think you understand how badly I want to ravish you whenever we are alone.” They ended with a gentle nip to Matsukawa’s ear. He blushed deeply and shivered.

Their eyes met. “Since when?”

“Since the beginning. I’ve been trying to get away with as much as I can,” they admitted. They leaned forward and ghosted their lips against his. Teasing a kiss but making Matsukawa close the distance. Matsukawa couldn’t help but comply, eagerly pressing his lips against theirs. Peach flavored chapstick this time.

Hanamaki pulled apart, walked around the desk, pulled Matsukawa's chair away from the desk and towards them, and sat down on Matsukawa’s lap, facing him. Matsukawa found his hands on their hips as they threaded their long arms around his neck and leaned in to resume their kissing.

They kissed. Each one growing hotter and hotter until the two were breathing heavily. Hanamaki broke away first. They leaned back on his lap. “Does this place have a back room?” they asked, face slightly pink.

“Hanamaki… I can’t,” Matsukawa sheepishly argued. Even though he felt himself heating up and his pants growing tighter.

“Just for a bit?” Hanamaki persisted. They leaned in to kiss at his jaw.

“I’m working right now.” Matsukawa pushed them back gently.

Hanamaki looked annoyed. He had clearly ruined the mood, as they huffed at him. “You’re always working.”

“Well this is my job,” Matsukawa said.

“But you do everything yourself. And you work every single day without a break.”

“This is my life though. I don’t know what to do with myself when I have breaks, so I just… don’t.”

Hanamaki groaned at him. “Start taking breaks.”

“Why?”

“Is it not obvious? So you can spend time with me.”

“But I’m spending time with you now? And we do things after work?” Matsukawa said, a bit confused.

Hanamaki stood up from Matsukawa’s lap. “Oh yeah, cause sitting around with you at work really screams romance.”

“Ah… Sorry… I sort of see your point.” He thought it could still work, but Hanamaki thought differently.

“That’s something,” Hanamaki said. “Anyways. I’m going to be off, I’ll catch you around.” Hanamaki left without giving him a kiss. Matsukawa knew that they were still annoyed at him.

He spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a way to apologize.

\----------

Oikawa appeared the next day in place of Hanamaki, who seemed to need some space.

“Why the long face friend?” Oikawa said as he watched Matsukawa put together the bouquet.

“Just… some romance troubles…” Matsukawa grumbled.

“Oh? Do tell.” Oikawa leaned forward more.

“You know the person I started dating, Hanamaki, from the tattoo shop?” Oikawa nodded. “They think I work too much.”

“You do,” Oikawa said flatly.

Matsukawa stared at him before talking again. “Okay. But they said I should start taking breaks, but I’m not sure how that will affect my business and what kind of breaks I should be taking or if I should be hiring another person, or-” he rambled until Oikawa stopped him.

“You’re overthinking it. Just take sundays off. You know, day of rest, yada yada yada, whatever the saying is.”

“Do you think that will be enough?”

“Unless you trust some random person to take over the shop for you half the time.”

“No.”

“Then there you go!”

“It’s just weird,” he said. Changing his schedule hadn’t set well with him, but he had to if he wanted things to work out between Hanamaki and him.

“Hm?” Oikawa waited for an explanation.

“All I know is flowers and it’s what I do so I never really saw anything past that. I’m bad at everything besides running a flower shop,” he vented.

“No you’re not. You just haven’t tried everything yet. You just have to get out there and do stuff.”

Matsukawa scrunched his nose at Oikawa.

“You'll just be stuck here doing the same thing day in and day out until you die if you don’t step out of your comfort zone every once and awhile.”

“Stop being right, it’s weird.”

Oikawa playfully hit him. “Just… give it a try. I’m sure you’ll both be happier in the end.”

“I guess. But I’ll check with them about the day. Some places are closed on sundays so we wouldn’t be able to go out much.”

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Oikawa smiled slyly at him.

“Oh shut up! Take your flowers and go bother your own partner!” he shoved the complete bouquet at Oikawa

“Let me pay you first!” Oikawa smiled. He bought the flowers and waved good-bye. Matsukawa felt better, but now he had to talk with Hanamaki. He hoped they weren’t still annoyed with him.

\----------

Matsukawa texted Hanamaki to meet him after work. He expected a bit of fight but Hanamaki showed up. He kissed them in greeting but they weren’t motivated to return the favor.

“Do sundays work?” Matsukawa asked, jumping right into the topic.

“Work for what?” they asked, confused.

“For my day off. Or is there a day that would be better?”

Hanamaki thought for a moment, pulling out their phone to scroll through their calendar. “Can you do tuesdays?”

“I can do whatever day is best for you, besides fridays, lots of people like to order flowers on fridays.”

Hanamaki smirked. “Do tuesdays.”

“Alright, tuesday it is.”

“So can I spend the night now?” They leaned on him, ready to be friendly again.

“What?” Matsukawa asked.

“Because it’s monday night and you don’t have work tomorrow,” Hanamaki smiled.

Matsukawa had to laugh. He couldn’t tell if Hanamaki had purposefully planned that or it just was a coincidence. “I don’t think I can start that on such short notice. How about next week? So I can move around my orders and let my delivery person know.”

Hanamaki pouted at him. “Can I at least come over for dinner then?”

Matsukawa kissed them, tasting apple. “Of course.”

\----------

The next day, Matsukawa started to move around any and all orders placed on tuesdays. Between making the arrangements due that day, he had to call customers to ask if monday or wednesday would work better. Hanamaki had stopped by for a bit, but it was clear that he was busy and left shortly after.

Matsukawa looked at the order calendar. He regretted letting people place orders two months in advance. He needed to change the ordering system to block out tuesdays as well. And he needed to make a new sign for the doorway. He forgot where he had the first one made.

At the end of the day he was worn out from making all the preparations. When he locked up the building Hanamaki was waiting for him with a full grocery bag.

“Want to eat together?” they asked after greeting him with a kiss. They were wearing cherry chapstick.

Matsukawa hugged them, resting his head on their shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s eat at your place.”

They walked to Matsukawa’s apartment and Hanamaki took over cooking, preparing what seemed to be the best pasta Matsukawa ever had. Or maybe he was too tired that everything was delicious. Even Hanamaki’s soft kisses felt heavenly as they made out on the couch afterwards.

\----------

Monday night rolled around and Hanamaki showed up before closing time. They seemed excited.

“Matsukawa,” Hanamaki said from the desk, leaning against it like they always do.

“Hm?” Matsukawa answered, as he walked around and checked the flowers water levels.

“Do you want to spend the night at my place?”

He hadn’t been over to their place yet. So naturally he was curious. “Sure. I’ll just need to grab some things from home first.”

“Aww. I was hoping to see you wear some of my clothes,” Hanamaki joked.

Matsukawa laughed. He probably wouldn’t have minded, but he prefered to be prepared. “I’m sure you'll get the chance one day.”

Matsukawa finished closing up shop and the two walked to his place. Hanamaki waited in the hallway while Matsukawa threw together a bag of clothes and toiletries.

“You got everything?” Hanamaki said eye the small bag.

“Yeah, I don’t need much.”

Hanamaki nodded. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

“Is there anything to make at your place?”

“Not really. I need to go grocery shopping soon.”

“Want to order pizza?”

“Sounds like a plan. Should I call us a ride?”

“I thought you invited me over so you could hitch a ride on my motorcycle?”

Hanamaki’s eyes lit up, “Can we?”

“As long as you give me directions before we head out. But first let’s order the pizza.”

They called and ordered the pizza as Matsukawa lead them down to the garage, where his motorcycle sat. It was solid black and sleek standard bike with a matching helmet and leather jacket hanging on it. He walked over to a closet against one of the walls that looked like it had never been touched. Inside was an extra helmet. It had clearly been well worn.

He handed Hanamaki the newer helmet and slid the extra on. “Are you sure?” they asked, wondering how safe it was.

“Don’t worry, this helmet is just as safe as that helmet. Besides, it’ll look cooler on you.” Both statements were true. “Now where do you live?”

Hanamaki started explaining the directions while pulling up the route on their phone. It seemed simple enough, and the visual helped immensely. Matsukawa concealed his surprise by how far they lived. It definitely wasn’t close. Practically on the other side of town, but still close to the city.

“Here, you get to hold this,” Matsukawa said, handing over his bag before slipping into the leather jacket. Hanamaki slung the bag over their shoulder and put on the other helmet. They looked as cool as Matsukawa had thought. He straddled the bike, turning it on as Hanamaki got on behind him. He instructed them where to put their feet, since there were little pegs for passengers. Their arms wrapped around his waist when the garage door opened. Enjoying the feeling of them pressed up against his back, he decided he would have to take them on rides more often.

He followed the route Hanamaki had shown him and when they stopped, it was in front of a very tall apartment building. Hanamaki pointed to the sign that lead to parking. Matsukawa followed it around the building. There was a gate where Hanamaki punched in some numbers and they were allowed through and underneath the building. The motorcycle spots were conveniently right next to the handicapped spots. They parked and stood outside the elevator, helmets in hand.

“Do you just want to wait for the pizza before we go in?” Hanamaki asked.

“How much time until it gets here?”

They checked their phone. “Still got about 10 minutes.”

Although Matsukawa was curious to see Hanamaki’s place, he said, “Let’s wait.”

The traffic in this area was much busier than over by his place. Cars were constantly going down the street. Living here seemed much noisier.

The two chatted as they waited, but it didn’t take long before the pizza guy showed up. Hanamaki handed the pizza off to Matsukawa as they tipped the pizza guy.

“Come on,” they said holding the door open for him. The lobby was very nice with fancy plush seating around a ornate coffee table covered in various magazines and newspapers. Hanamaki beelined for the elevator, pressing the button.

“Sure looks like a high class place,” Matsukawa commented.

“It’s just a show. The apartments are really average, with old appliances,” they told him. He nodded. It made sense. Had to draw people in for business.

They got in the elevator and Hanamaki pressed the button for the 7th floor. There were 10 floors total. The elevator had a mirror ceiling, which Matsukawa found amusing.

The hallway after the elevator was styled similarly to the lobby, but the carpet looked a tad older and in need of a clean. Hanamaki strolled down the hallways to door number 707.

When they opened it, Matsukawa was hit by a wave of flowery smells before he could register what he was looking at. Hanamaki’s place was a one bedroom, much like his, but a tad smaller. To the right was the bathroom and kitchen. The kitchen only separated from the living room by a island counter, which had been turned into a makeshift table by the tall stools place by it.

The living room had two sides divided by a door in the middle of the opposing wall. Matsukawa guessed that led to the bedroom. On one side was a cheap tv surrounded by dvds and games with an absurdly large bean bag chair in front of it. On the other side was a desk covered in papers and cups of wilting flowers. Matsukawa easily guessed that it was where Hanamaki worked on their days off. Posters and drawings hung all over the walls, making the place seem more crowded than it was.

Matsukawa stood there for too long because Hanamaki took the pizza from him and set it at the island counter. They had placed his bag and the helmet along the wall in the entryway. He set the other helmet and his jacket down next to it. Hanamaki patted the stool next to them.

“Come on, eat.” they said popping open the box to dig in.

Matsukawa set the sat next to them. “Do you have anything to drink?”

“Water? Or milk?” they said between bites.

“Water is fine.”

Hanamaki stood and opened their cabinets. Matsukawa saw that they didn’t have a single matching dish or cup. It was all random. He found it kind of cute. They filled up a plastic cup covered in a floral design and handed it to him. “Thanks.”

Matsukawa kept looking around as they chatted and ate pizza. This felt like a high school sleepover. Aside from the fact that Hanamaki invaded his space constantly by bumping their legs together and leaning against his side.

“What did you have planned for tonight?” Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki shrugged, “Not sure. We can watch a movie?” They gestured towards their makeshift entertainment area.

“And cuddle in that gigantic bean bag?”

“Hey, don’t go dissing the bean bag chair. It’s comfy.”

Matsukawa laughed. “Alright, alright. What movies do you have?”

“Well… a lot of horror, but some other things too.”

“Something more mild for me?”

“I know I have Shrek.”

“A classic.”

“Wanna watch it?”

“Why not?”

Hanamaki laughed, “Okay. Let’s put your bag in my bedroom first.”

They led him over to the bedroom door. Looking in, the bedroom was messy like his own. Stuff was piled high on the vanity, bookshelf, and nightstand. The closet was closed but Matsukawa could see pieces of clothing sticking out from beneath the mirror doors. The bed was partially made and had a bunch of pillows on it. All of them had different pillowcases. Fairy lights were hung around the walls but weren’t turned on.

Hanamaki took his bag from him and set it in front of the closet door before pushing him back into the living room.

They pushed him into the bean bag chair and got the movie ready before joining him in the squishy lump. Hanamaki pressed up against his side, resting their head on his shoulder. Matsukawa loved it.

They watched the movie, commenting over it all the while.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This fic took me forever to work through and could probably still use some editing, but I wanted it posted for Valentine's Day!  
> Side note: I know nothing about flower shops or how a tattoo parlor is run, so I tried my best to make it seem realistic, but I probably got some things wrong, lol.  
> If you ever want to contact me directly, then feel free to bother me on my tumblr!


End file.
